Entourés par la Brume
by liuanne
Summary: Percy, Nico et Annabeth se retrouvent tous trois entraînés dans une région mystérieuse, dominée par une puissance inconnue. Alors qu'ils cherchent à découvrir quelle entité s'y cache, et comment la combattre, les adolescents doivent faire face à un autre problème : leurs sentiments, sincères et manipulés... [Percico]
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction pjo/hdo (en réalité, elle ne prend en compte que la première partie de la série, et ne mentionne pas du tout hdo, bien que les personnages soient plus âgés !) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Le couple Pery/Nico (Percico) m'intéresse _énormément_, bien que je trouve également qu'Annabeth et notre héros soient absolument adorables ensemble ; je vais donc essayer d'allonger un peu la liste des fic françaises sur eux (ok, vu le nombre de fic anglaises je suis encore occupée), en espérant que ce premier chapitre soit à peu près potable. **

**Je prie pour que l'orthographe soit correcte, n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre si ça n'est pas le cas :) ! Toutes critiques, positives ou _négatives_, sont bien évidemment les bienvenues ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le truc, quand tu es un fils du Dieu des océans, et que tu peux sortir de l'eau sans être mouillé, c'est que ça peut faire bizarre au commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire à… À peu près tout le monde ? Bien sûr, Percy <em>pouvait<em> sortir de l'eau mouillé, dans la mesure du possible ; il était _capable _de rendre son corps perméable. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, dépendant du contexte), il fallait qu'il pense à supprimer la fine barrière qui protégeait son organisme, ce qui était loin d'être un automatisme pour lui. Le type était peut être un demi-dieu capable de contrôler n'importe quel liquide, avait battu Cronos et bon nombre de monstre depuis qu'il avait rejoint la colonie des Sang-Mêlé, mais penser à envoyer un message à son corps en mode « _hey, est-ce que ça te dérangerait pas de me faire passer un un mec normal en évitant de faire paniquer toute la populace ? _» à chaque fois était quelque chose dont Percy était bien incapable. Lorsqu'il se battait, le jeune homme trouvait ça assez cool. Sortir de l'eau glacée sans trembler à mort tout en évitant ce moment gênant où tu essayes de remuer les jambes avec un jean trempé, c'était pas plus mal, mais là, il n'y avait aucun monstre, Dieu, Titan ou quoique ce soit de potentiellement dangereux aux yeux de Percy. À part peut être le groupe d'ados qui s'agitait un peu plus loin dans la piscine, parmi lesquels une fille brune, assez petite, qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Percy avec un sourire ridiculement niais et en battant des cils. Ce qui mettait le demi-dieu mal à l'aise, pas parce que la demoiselle l'attirait, loin de là, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être prit en flagrant délit à sortir de l'eau _sec_. Au moins, ça lui rappelait de faire attention. Dès qu'il entendait son ses gloussements, il pensait « _ah tiens, mettons-nous en mode humain normal _» en se félicitant d'éviter une catastrophe.

En fait, Percy n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là à barboter dans la piscine bondée d'un camping quatre étoiles, mais il ne pouvait y échapper. Quelques jours plus tôt, sa mère, Sally Jackson, était rentrée dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire, lui annonçant qu'ils se rendaient en Bretagne pour une semaine, parce qu'elle avait gagné une place dans un camping vraiment cool.

— Oh, génial, avait réagit l'adolescent. Attend, d'où il sort, ce camping ? Et puis la Grande Bretagne, je sais pas si-

— La_ Bretagne,_ l'avaient interrompu Sally et Annabeth (sa copine, qui était également là)

— Pardon ? Percy fronça les sourcils, avec son air m'agressez-pas-svp.

— C'est en France, avait continué Annabeth, en enroulant une des mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage autour de son index, Un endroit connu pour ses récits folklores. Je crois que c'est aussi réputé pour ses champs de menhirs…

Elle haussa les épaules, et Percy fut content qu'elle s'arrêta, parce qu'il avait un peu l'impression d'écouter la voix dans les pubs pour lieux touristiques, ce qui ne le passionnait pas vraiment. Sa mère avait immédiatement acquiescé.

— Oui oui, c'est vraiment un chouette endroit, tu verras. Et puis, on ne part pas longtemps, juste histoire de se prendre quelques vacances. J'ai gagné les places en allant au supermarché l'autre jour, apparement j'étais la dix-millième cliente à rentrer dans le magasin. Nous n'avons qu'un emplacement, mais c'est largement suffisant pour trois si Annabeth veut nous rejoindre, ajouta-t-elle.

Le demi-dieu sentit que la jeune fille avait envie d'accepter sa proposition, mais elle grimaça.

—J'ai promis à ma mère que je lui rendrait visite au camps cet été… Merci, j'aurais bien aimé mais… Enfin, peut être que je pourrais vous rejoindre après ? Finit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Tu devrais plutôt demander comment tu vas nous rejoindre après, répondit précipitamment Percy avec un grand sourire.

Elle le regarda en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, geste que le fils de Poséidon trouvait absolument adorable, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Percy crut l'entendre murmurer un « ça marche, cervelle d'algues », et il sentit son sourire contre sa peau. Sally hocha la tête.

— Bon, c'est réglé, dit-elle, enthousiaste, du coup on aura sûrement un mobile-home ! On sera que deux au départ mais Annabeth nous rejoindra après. Et puis, je pense qu'il y a cinq à six places, donc n'hésite pas à ramener tes amis du camp ! Dit-elle à Percy, qui secoua immédiatement la tête.

— On risquerait d'attirer des monstres, se justifia-t-il, dans un camping je pense que ça peut faire assez mauvais effet.

Sally lanca un petit « ok ! » et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux adolescents seuls à nouveau. Percy se rendit compte que sa mère venait de passer, lui imposer ses plans en quelques secondes, et repartir aussitôt sans lui demander son avis ; Annabeth devait penser la même chose, car elle le regarda en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux aller directement au camp. En même temps, sa mère avait _besoin_ de se reposer. Percy en avait assez de la voir travailler sans arrêt ; elle dormait trop peu et même si elle se maquillait, il avait remarqué de dernièrement, de larges cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux. Annabeth le sortit de ses pensées en s'appuyant sur son épaule, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

— C'est bon, Percy, le camps peut bien se passer de toi pendant genre, une semaine, dit-elle en prenant un air faussement exaspéré.

Ce dernier réagit rapidement en roulant derrière elle, et en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Annabeth, essayant de la chatouiller. Elle se courba en avant, essayant de se dégager. Son rire était discret mais joyeux ; Percy avait récemment constaté que sa petite amie ne avait un point faible, et ne se privait pas de l'embêter.

—Non, répondit-il, riant, Je ne pense pas que qui que se soit puisse se passer de moi pendant, genre, une semaine.

Puis il plaça sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Annabeth, qui se retourna dans ses bras. Ses yeux gris métal étaient pétillants et rieurs. Elle leva sa main, et avec ses doigts, frôla la peau du demi-dieu, redessinant la courbe de son visage, du front à son menton. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, en glissant sa main dans le coup de la jeune fille, jouant avec ses cheveux. Les lèvres d'Annabeth avaient un goût d'amande, qui donna à Percy l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Après leur second baiser, il lui pinça légèrement l'arrière du coup, et la fille d'Athéna se remis à rire.

—Envoie-moi l'adresse, et je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé. Connaissant ma mère, si elle veut que je la voie, c'est que ça doit être important… Si jamais… Commença-t-elle.

— Si jamais il s'agit d'une quête ou quoique se soit, tu m'appelle, et je suis là, devina Percy. Pas question que tu te fourre dans le pétrin toute seule.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient préparés leurs bagages et étaient partis. Percy était septique et début ; il semblait que les Français avaient un problème avec les Américains. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une station service, après avoir passé les frontières, et qu'il avait voulu payer l'essence, la femme du guichet lui avait lancé un regard méfiant et l'avait, en gros, traité de voleur, tout ça parce que Percy n'avait pas pu entendre clairement la somme à payer (ce qui était la faute de la dame, qui avait vaguement grommelé le montant dans un horrible Anglais). Mais à part ça, il eu l'impression de croiser des gens qui parlaient à peu près bien sa langue, et avait pu se faire comprendre aisément.<p>

Le camping était assez grand, et, au désespoir de Percy, familial et plein. Ce qui voulait dire : pleins de gosses bruyants qui couraient partout, l'empêchant de profiter du moment. Leur mobile-home était minuscule, comparé aux caravanes qu'il avait pu voir aux Etats-Unis, mais cela semblait être la taille normale ici, en plus, il y avait bien assez de place pour trois ou quatre. La chambre de Percy ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle d'un palace, mais au moins, il pouvait dormir tranquille, et fermer les stores jusqu'au bout. Il y avait deux lits absolument trop petits pour lui, qu'il avait rapproché pour dormir convenablement. Ce qui revenait au final à la taille d'un lit simple normal.

_Comment_, se demanda-t-il, _est-ce que les gens font pour dormir sur ses demi-lits sans tomber ?_

Sally avait eu le droit au lit double, et il était cool avec ça. Elle avait gagné l'emplacement, donc logiquement, elle choisissait son lit. En plus, Percy se dit que même si c'était lui qui l'avait gagné, il l'aurait laissé choisir en première. Il songea qu'il était vraiment un type sympa pour penser ça, et se félicita intérieurement.

Sally avait l'air d'apprécier le séjour, et Percy n'en demandait pas plus. Il était trop heureux d'avoir sa mère pour lui tout seul (même s'il n'avait aucun problème avec Paul, son beau-père) ; et surtout de la voir gaie. Le matin, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, sur une table bancale mais potable, ornée d'une nappe représentant un champs de tournesol, bercés (d'après sa mère, car Percy trouvait cela tout sauf agréable) par les rires des enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Sally allait acheter des croissants frais quand elle pouvait, ils étaient parfois un peu secs mais le jeune homme les dévorait sans retenue. C'était cliché, mais suffisamment attrayant pour eux.

Le mobile-home voisin appartenait à un couple Australien qui passait tous leurs étés ici. Ils avaient deux petites filles qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de six-sept ans, et qui au grand bonheur de Percy, semblaient relativement discrètes et calmes. Sally avait eu l'occasion de parler avec eux, et notamment avec la femme, Anna. Cette dernière était du genre assez enveloppée, mais à l'aise dans sa peau ; et grande gueule. Parlant Anglais, elle savait que la plupart des enfants et personnes âgées ne la comprenaient pas, aussi elle passait son temps à les insulter ou à sortir des conneries dans leur dos. Percy la trouvait sympas, mais seulement durant un certain temps. Il aurait très bien pu avoir une jauge « Anna », qui indiquait en fonction de la discussion « potable », « insupportable », « envie de suicide », etc…

Mais il était, comme il se le complimentait, un chic type, et pouvait supporter Anna pour Sally. Il avait même accepté de garder les deux petites, Cathy et Carrie (il n'avait pas vraiment pigé le délire des noms mais bon), pendant la journée, alors que Sally, Anna et son mec partaient en ville faire du shopping. Vraiment super sympa.

Et c'est là où nous en étions : Percy, dans la piscine bondée d'un camping quatre étoile, surveillant deux gosses de six ans, tout en évitant les « charmantes demoiselles » à l'autre bout de la piscine.

Il y avait deux bassins : un à extérieur, et un à l'intérieur, chauffé. Dehors, un toboggan géant peint d'un jaune vieillot, qui ne semblait pas hyper résistant. Les fillettes avaient voulus l'essayer, Percy avait décidés que ses deux princesses avaient le droit d'aller plus vite que tout le monde, et s'était arrangé pour contrôler l'eau qui les faisait glisser pour rendre leur descente plus rapide et spectaculaire. Il s'amusait comme il pouvait.

Alors que l'une d'elle redemandait un tour, l'autre, Cathy, restait près du jeune homme. Elle était blonde, et le demi-dieu estimait qu'elle était assez studieuse. Avec un pincement au coeur, il pensa à Annabeth, qui ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis son arrivée au camp. Il s'interrogeait sur les motivations de sa mère, espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas encore d'un plan foireux de la part des Dieux, parce qu'ils avaient eu leur dose il n'y a pas si longtemps. L'idée de savoir que sa copine puisse être au centre des manigances des Olympiens lui glaça le sang. Il frissonna légèrement et se laissa entièrement glisser sous l'eau, là où il n'entendais que le brouhaha du monde. Lorsqu'il remonta, Cathy le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

—Comment tu as fais ça ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

—Euh… Je suis assez fort en apnée, tenta le fils des océans, se voulant d'être resté un peu plus longtemps qu'une personne normale.

— Même !

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son petit maillot de bain bleu ciel. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute ; ses yeux foncés ne quittaient pas Percy.

—Tu aurais pu _mourir _! Intervint sa soeur, qui avait finit sa glissade, Maman dit toujours qu'essayer de rester le plus longtemps dans l'eau c'est_ trèèèès_ dangereux !

— Et elle a raison ! S'exclama Percy, Vous voyez, le truc, c'est que je fais partie du championnat d'apnée d'Amérique. Je suis dans le top, parmi les meilleurs du monde. Donc pas de risques !

Carrie eu l'air émerveillée, et essaya de s'agripper au demi-dieu, alors que Cathy haussa les épaules. Elles n'avait pas l'air convaincue (pas bête, la petite), mais décida que la discussion n'était plus assez intéressante pour elle et se mit à flotter sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin. Percy tenta de garder un oeil sur elle tout en empêchant l'autre petite de le couler.

La fin d'après midi arrivait, avec ses gros nuages gris menaçant, engloutissant les quelques rayons de soleil qui restaient. _On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir_, pensa Percy. Ce fût le cas. Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber ; mais l'eau était suffisamment chaude et ils étaient mieux dedans que dehors. La plupart des personnes étaient déjà rentrées chez elles, aussi il décida de préparer mentalement les filles à se préparer à partir, malheureusement Carrie secoua immédiatement la tête.

— Mais c'est le meilleur moment ! S'écria-t-elle, Les autres sont partis et la piscine est encore ouverte ! S'il te plaît Percy, on peut rester encore jusqu'à ce que la piscine ferme, s'il te plaît allez !

_Cette gamine est insupportable. Et moi qui pensait qu'elle serait aussi sage que sa soeur._

Il grimaça et donna son accord. Cathy attrapa soudainement son bras ; elle était pâle et regardait un point fixe quelques mètres plus loin. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

— P-Percy, regarde là-bas… commença-t-elle.

_Oh non_, pria le jeune homme, _pitié, pas de monstre_. Il avait au moins l'avantage d'être dans l'eau, mais le moment n'était pas idéal. Il tenta de suivre le regard de la fillette, mais il ne pu voir qu'une forme colorée, qui semblait appartenir à une petite créature trapue et sombre. Seulement, il ne ressentait aucune présence, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage. Il s'avança, tendit la main en l'agitant, et la forme disparut. Les deux soeurs retenaient leur respiration.

—Euh, lança Percy, vous voyez ? C'était rien, un petit mirage ! Il reste plus rien maintenant !

—C'était pas un mirage, s'énerva Cathy, les mirages n'arrivent pas dans les_ piscines !_

Il haussa les épaules.

—Tu vois une autre solution ? rétorqua Percy, faisant preuve de la mauvaise fois la plus totale.

—Un korrigan ! S'exclama alors Carrie, les yeux brillants. Papa et maman disent qu'il y en a plein en Bretagne !

—Allons, Carrie, ça n'était pas un_ korrigan_, interrompit sa soeur, énervée. Les korrigans ne vont pas dans l'eau !

—Non, je pense que la réponse de Percy est plus proche de la vérité que la votre. En revanche, c'était bien une imitation de korrigan.

Percy fit volte face. Il se retrouva face à face avec un individu légèrement plus petit que lui, maigrichon et pâle, accroupis au bord de la piscine. Ses cheveux demandaient certainement à être coupés, et retombaient sur ses épaules et son front, cachant presque ses yeux sombres. Le jeune demi-dieu faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

—_Nico ?_ C'est toi, mec ?

L'autre haussa un sourcil et soupira. Il fixa Percy quelques secondes et regarda le sol.

—Ouais, c'est moi, répondit-il. Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ?

Percy songea qu'il aurait pu avoir l'air un peu plus heureux de le revoir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, encore sous le choc, mais se fit interrompre.

—T'es qui ? Lança une des fillettes, Est-ce que t'es un punk ? Comment tu sais que c'était pas un vrai korrigan ?

—Déjà, _non_. Je suis_ pas _un punk, railla Nico. Puis en captant le regard de Percy qui semblait dire _hey mec, sois sympa_, se rattrapa. Je euh… J'ai étudié les créatures du pays, donc je m'y connais. C'est tout. Percy aussi, d'ailleurs.

—Bah non, Percy savait même pas que c'était comme un korrigan.

Percy ne savait même pas du tout ce qu'était un korrigan, mais se garda bien de demander. Nico lui lança un regard gêné.

—C'est parce qu'il n'apprend pas bien ses leçons, continua-t-il.

Cathy hocha la tête, comme pour approuver ce que disait le fils du Dieu des enfers. Elle devait aussi penser que Percy était un idiot. Ce dernier mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il était insulté.

—Hey ! s'exclama-t-il.

—Désolé, mec, répondit le brun en un souffle.

Percy comprit qu'il ne s'excusait peut être pas seulement pour la scène précédente. Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis des années ! Un été, le jeune garçon avait soudainement disparut sous terre et personne ne l'avait revu depuis, à la colonie des Sang-mêlé. Percy avait alors seize ans. Maintenant, il en avait presque dix-neuf. _Trois ans_, pensa-t-il. _Il aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir, je ne l'aurais même pas su_.

Il grimaça.

—Ouais, faut qu'on parle. Puis, se retourna vers les deux soeurs, Allez, on y va maintenant ! À ancien ami à moi est venu et-

_Pourquoi est-ce que Nico est là ? _Le jeune homme blêmit, _Par les Dieux faites que ça ne soit pas encore une prophétie impliquant tout le camps et… Si ça avait un rapport avec la rencontre entre Annabeth et sa mère ? _

Voyant qu'il paniquait, Nico _tenta _de lui lancer un regard apaisant. Bien sûr, ça n'était absolument pas naturel pour lui, aussi Percy eu plus l'impression d'être l'objet d'une malédiction du fils d'Hadès. Il fut prit de frissons, et s'appréta a questionner Nico lorsque ce dernier, gêné de sa tentative ratée, formula silencieusement un «_ c'est bon_ ». Enfin, Percy n'était pas exactement sûr de pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres, mais il avait la quasi-certitude que le message était plutôt positif.

—Bon, on se prépare et on y va, ok ? dit-il aux deux petites têtes blondes.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Percy nota qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment l'air traumatisées. Il se rappela d'aller leur parler plus tard et de leur poser des questions sur ces fameux korrigans. Pour le moment, le plus important était l'objet de la présence de Nico di Angelo.

Carrie était rentrée dans une cabine pour se changer, et sifflotait joyeusement. L'air disait vaguement quelque chose à Percy, peut être l'un des disques de musique française que sa mère, Anna, passait de temps à autres. Elle sortit de sa cabine en première, toute fière, puis suivie par sa soeur. Carrie s'agrippa à son bras en gloussant, et elles se dirigèrent ainsi vers les casiers pour récupérer leurs chaussures. Percy entendit Cathy chuchoter « Y'a quoi de drôle, là ? T'es vraiment nulle, comme grande soeur ! », et prit un air troublé. Il avait toujours pensé que les gamines étaient jumelles.

—Attendez, s'exclama-t-il, Carrie, tu es plus grande que Cathy ?

La petite roula des yeux.

—Bah oui ! J'ai sept ans et Cathy en a que six !

Cette dernière regarda Percy, l'air de dire «_ ouais, je sais, pas possible de ce gros bébé soit plus âgé que moi…_ ». Puis elles enfilèrent leur chaussures, et elle grommela que le garçon brun (« le punk », approuva Carrie) n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures avant d'entrer, et que c'était interdit.

Percy faillit sursauter lorsque Nico apparut derrière lui.

—Allons-y, lança-t-il, Annabeth est peut être déjà arrivée à votre emplacement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici donc le second chapitre, un peu plus court, et cette fois du point de vue de Nico ! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop ennuyeux, haha... Le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau du POV de Percy, le suivant de Nico ; pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne sais pas si je continuerai cette alternance à chaque fois, mais en gros, c'est ça :) **

**Il y aurait également un ou deux chapitres pour Annabeth qui viendront plus tard ! **

**Bonne lecture, et bonne journée à vous !**

* * *

><p>Nico n'aurait pas dû être agacé par l'expression soulagée de Percy. À peine avait-il évoqué Annabeth que le demi-dieu abordait un large sourire, les yeux brillants. Ses joues reprirent leurs couleurs, et son corps entier sembla se décontracter. Le fils des enfers s'était souvent demandé comment Percy réagirait s'il réapparaissait soudainement. La réponse avait été pour le moins décevante : il avait prit un air à la fois hébété et inquiet, qui donnait l'impression à Nico d'être une sorte d'être maléfique qui ne se montrait qu'en cas de crise.<p>

_En même temps_, songea-t-il, _c'est le cas la plupart du temps_. Il avait songé quelques fois à rendre visite au demi-dieu, lorsqu'il était fatigué de vivre sous terre, mais s'était abstenu, pensant que ça ferait trop bizarre. Du coup, trois ans s'était écoulés depuis, et Nico aurait dix-sept ans dans quelques mois. Il avait sûrement changé, peut être pas tant que ça. Dès qu'il remontait à la surface, il avait l'impression que tout était plus lumineux que la fois dernière. Ses sens étaient sollicités de partout, ça lui donnait le tournis.

Percy, quant à lui, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était légèrement plus grand, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et il semblait plus sûr de lui qu'il y a trois ans, mais il restait la personne que Nico avait presque vénérée, détestée, respectée et aimée. La même odeur d'océan se dégageait de lui ; son aura rassurante donna l'impression à Nico d'être plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ses dernières années.

—Donc Annabeth est ici ? se renseigna l'autre. Elle va bien ? Comment se sont passées les choses avec, euh… Sa mère, finit-il en regardant les deux petites filles qui marchaient quelques mètres devant eux.

—Euh… Commença Nico, sortant de ses pensées, la mère d'Annabeth… Oui, elle va bien. On a un petit problème à régler mais c'est pas grand chose.

—Un _petit problème ?_ Percy le regarda, suspect. De quel genre ? J'espère que c'est pas, genre… _Juste_ sauver le monde ?

Il avait baissé la voix pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons autour de lui, mais cela lui donna l'air d'une sorte de dealeur de drogue.

—Non, rétorqua Nico, rien de très intéressant. Juste une requête d'un Dieu mineur. Mais je doute que ça soit le meilleur endroit pour en parler.

Il se rendit compte que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il ne voulait pas adopter d'attitude hostile, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive.

_Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'Annabeth. C'est ridicule._

Et cette satanée pluie n'arrangeait rien. Les files gouttes de pluie glissaient sur ses cheveux, les rendant tout raides et emmêlés. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une barrette pour dégager son front, mais l'idée lui semblait très mauvaise, surtout devant Percy.

Nico maudissait son être stupide, le mauvais temps, et surtout l'effet que lui faisait le jeune homme qui marchait près de lui. Dès qu'il posait un pied par terre, de l'eau rentrait dans sa chaussure, faisant un bruit de « flop flop » assez gênant. Ses vieilles baskets n'étaient peut être pas la tenue idéale pour avoir l'air cool. Le jean troué et le t-shirt noir trop grand non plus d'ailleurs. Le seul vêtement que Nico affectionnait était sa veste d'aviateur. Elle lui rappelait son ancienne vie, dans les années quarante, avant que sa mère ne meure et qu'il se retrouve au Casino Lotus pendant plus de soixante-dix ans, avec sa soeur Bianca.

—Et sinon, ça va ? Je veux dire, les Enfers, tout ça…

Nico soupira.

—Ouais, c'est… Cool, répondit-il.

Même lui se rendait compte qu'il prenait un ton lugubre. Ça n'était pas voulu, mais l'adolescent n'y pouvait rien. Socialiser ? Disons que ce mot ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son vocabulaire. Il se mordit la lèvre.

_J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot._

En plus, le temps qu'il passait sous terre n'était pas si « cool » que ça. La plupart du temps, il s'ennuyait à mourir ; il remontait régulièrement à la surface pour communiquer avec d'autres mortels, souvent sur la demande d'Hadès, mais il n'avait pas réellement d'amis. Au final, Percy comptait surement parmi ses seuls amis, et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis trois ans. Et puis il aurait bien aimé que l'autre demi-dieu soit plus qu'un ami pour lui. C'était peine perdue, les deux garçons étaient loin d'être proches, Percy connaissait beaucoup de monde comparé à lui. Peut être était-il dans sa liste de « connaissances » ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Nico ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'emplacement. Alors que tout le monde s'arrêta, il continua de marcher droit devant en fixant les ondes formées par la pluie qui tombait au sol. Les deux soeurs durent agripper les mains de Nico, chacune de leur côté.

—Euh, monsieur tout noir, tu vas trop loin ! Dit l'une d'entre elle avec un petit rire.

Il haussa les épaules et laissa échapper un « ah ouais…. ». L'autre fillette lâcha sa main, alors que celle qui avait parlé restait accrochée à lui.

—Tu pèses combien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Nico l'ignora et alla s'abriter sous le haut-vent. Enfin il pouvait éviter cette pluie insupportable ! Il regarda autour de lui ; apparement, Annabeth n'était pas encore arrivée. Les soeurs étaient aussi soulagées de pouvoir s'abriter. Il entendit l'une d'elle prétendre qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester en maillot de bain sous la pluie, alors que Percy lui faisait remarquer qu'elle aurait attrapé un rhume. Il les observa plus attentivement. Elles faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais celle qui n'arrêtait pas de rire était un peu plus forte. Son visage était rond et doté de joues colorées. Ses petites dents blanches étaient visibles à peu près tout le temps : quand elle ne riait pas, elle criait, enfin bref, ouvrait toujours la bouche. Ses petits yeux en amande, couleur chocolat, lançaient des éclats de bonne humeur. À coté d'elle, sa soeur (Nico croyait qu'elle s'appelait Cathy, mais n'était pas sûr) dégageait une aura plus calme et studieuse. Elle avait les épaules moins carrées et un visage plus allongé, mais possédait la même chevelure blonde qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air bien plus responsable que l'autre, moins agaçante.

Nico se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme.

—Annabeth ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il. À vrai dire, nous cherchions ton emplacement chacun de notre côté, elle est surement allée à l'accueil pour demander.

C'était bien sûr l'idée la plus pertinente pour le retrouver, mais dès qu'il avait vu la piscine sur la large pancarte qui devançait l'accueil, Nico avait eu l'intuition que Percy serait là. En même temps, c'était stupide, et Nico ne pensait pas que le fils des océans passait son temps dans l'eau, mais il avait voulu vérifier, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une chance de le trouver _avant _Annabeth.

—C'est qui Annabeth ? Demanda la plus sage des soeurs blondes.

—C'est ton amoureuse ? Renchérit l'autre, Tu avait l'air tout content quant le monsieur a dit qu'elle était là !

Percy lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

—Ouais, dit-il, c'est ma copine. Elle est un peu comme Cathy, je pense que vous vous entendrez bien !

Son nom était donc bien Cathy. La petite regarda Percy avec intérêt et hocha la tête. Peut être pensait-elle qu'il y avait trop d'idiots ici pour elle. Sa soeur (Carrie, donc), tenta se s'agripper une nouvelle fois à la veste de Nico. Il essaya de l'éviter et grogna. Alors qu'il tentait de se débattre avec la fillette, il remarqua que Percy s'était retourné et regardait dans l'allée.

—Annabeth ! S'écria-t-il.

Et il couru vers elle, la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa. Nico retint son souffle et détourna la yeux. À côté de lui, Carrie soufflait « Whouuuh les amoureux ! »

* * *

><p>Une fois Annabeth parmi eux, Percy fit remarquer qu'il avait les clés du mobile-home, et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'attendre dehors. Nico grimaça et fit remarquer « tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt » alors que Percy haussait les épaules. Ils laissèrent les deux petites devant la télé, et entrèrent dans la chambre du demi-dieu. À vrai dire, Nico aurait préféré parler dans le salon, mais il avait peur que Carrie fasse une crise si elle n'avait pas son émission préférée. Du coup, ils se retrouvaient à trois, en tailleur sur « le lit » de Percy. La chambre était toute petite, et toute simple. Les murs étaient blancs, nus, et semblaient fragiles comme ceux d'un château de cartes. Nico se demanda comment le mobile-home pouvait résister, ne serait-ce qu'au vent.<p>

Face à lui, Percy et Annabeth étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et parlaient joyeusement. Quand Nico en eu assez de voir l'adolescent aux yeux océan faire son show man, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Nous devons… Parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ses derniers jours.

Annabeth adopta immédiatement une pose plus sérieuse, et se redressa en s'éloignant un peu de Percy (qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier). Nico comprit qu'elle voulait prendre la parole d'abord.

—Oui, continua-t-elle, Je suis arrivée à la Colonie après notre dernière discussion, et j'ai pu parler à ma mère. Apparemment, la Terre s'agite et des armées de monstres se forment à nouveau, et j'ai cru comprendre que les Dieux étaient tous très occuper à garder un contrôle sur tous les Dieux mineurs.

—Exactement, affirma Nico, étant donné que beaucoup de monstres ont été tués il y a peu de temps (il jeta un coup d'oeil à Percy, qui en avait lui-même tué un paquet), beaucoup se reforment en même temps et finissent par se réunir. Pour l'instant, rien de gravee tant que les Dieux restent unis. Mon père a confirmé que ce genre de phénomène était normal, mais compliqué à gérer. Du coup, à l'Olympe, tout le monde est assez occupé.

—Ma mère m'a donc demandé de se rendre près du Dieu des vents, Éole, reprit la blonde. Il avait déjà formulé de nombreuses plaintes auprès des Dieux de l'Olympe, j'ai voulu le rencontrer, mais…

Elle prit un air déçu. Nico la comprenait, à sa place, il aurait été aussi irrité qu'elle.

—… Il était vexé que les Dieux l'ignorent et envoient une simple fille d'Athéna lui répondre, termina-t-elle.

Percy haussa un sourcil.

—Quoi ? _Annabeth Chase_ vient l'aider, et ce mec n'est pas satisfait ?

Elle rit, et le poussa sur le côté.

—Ouais, cervelle d'algues, je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il commençait à s'énerver, prétendant que les Dieux se fichaient de lui, que pourtant ses vents lui apportaient beaucoup de choses qui pourraient leur être utiles, bref, j'ai insisté mais il était obstiné… (Elle se tourna vers le plus jeune des trois) Puis Nico est apparu.

L'autre garçon eu l'air contrarié, comme si l'idée que Nico puisse arriver pour l'aider était bizarre.

_Bon, ok, _accepta le jeune garçon. _Je ne suis pas réputé comme était un type sociable, mais sortir de nulle part, ça m'arrive, non ?_

—Oh, dit finalement Percy avec un sourire narquois, donc Nico est arrivé en mode prince charmant et-

—Percy ! Interrompirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

—Hey ! Je rigolais !

—Bref, Nico est venu et a assuré le Dieu que son cas était assez important pour que Hadès lui-même s'en préoccupe, et qu'il était là sur sa demande. Éole a donc accepté de nous parler.

—Et donc, demanda son petit-ami, quoi de neuf ?

—Bah… Annabeth eu l'air gêné. Rien, justement.

—Pardon ?

—En fait, il a dit que le vent lui apportait de moins en moins de messages, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il… Se contentait de passer et revenait changé.

—Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Sous les regards inquiets des deux autres, Percy exposa son argument. Je veux dire, si le vent n'a rien à apporter, c'est peut être tout simplement que rien de grave n'arrive.

—C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Nico, je veux dire… Le vent a toujours des choses à dire. Mais là, rien, comme si il n'avait pas voyagé. Éole a même dit qu'il avait l'impression de perdre son contrôle dans quelques régions, mais que le vent revenait toujours, comme si de rien n'était…

Annabeth opina, le visage sérieux.

—… Comme s'il était contrôlé par quelque chose d'autre, puis rendu à son maître.

Nico n'aimait pas cela. Lorsque les Dieux n'avaient pas le contrôle sur leurs éléments, ça se terminait souvent assez mal.

—J'ai parlé à mon père, et d'autres Dieux mineurs ont affirmer avoir du mal à étendre leurs pouvoir dans un petit nombre de régions. Même Zeus a eu un problème euh… Il a involontairement invoqué des pluies d'acides ou je ne sais quoi… Pas loin d'ici, je crois, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

—Ne me dites pas, interrompit le fils de Poséidon, que cet endroit est touché par une sorte de malédiction, ou abrite un monstre…

Nico haussa les épaules. Quoi que soit le problème, il était trop important pour être ignoré. Peut être que cet endroit était juste difficile d'accès pour les Dieux, ou peut être que quelque chose de terrible s'y préparait, on ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

—Je pense, articula calmement Annabeth, que tu n'es pas arrivé ici par coïncidence. Le Dieu des Vents à décrit cette région comme la plus mystérieuse. Peut être que tu as été attiré ici pour une raison précise.

Le jeune homme était d'accord. Il doutait que Percy se retrouvait dans un tel endroit par pur hasard. Lui-même, ces derniers mois, se souvenait avoir entendu parler de la Bretagne. Que ce soit dans les pubs, en discutant avec des morts, ou autre, il avait l'impression que le sujet revenait tout le temps et que quelque chose voulait le pousser à s'y rendre. Sa rencontre avec son père avait confirmé ses craintes.

_Et comme un idiot, je fonce droit dans la gueule du loup._

Il chassa cette pensée. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait un autre conflit à l'Olympe ; en plus, Percy pourrait également être en danger. Penser à l'adolescent l'agaça. Il était hors de portée pour lui, et déjà en couple. Nico devait se concentrer sur leur « quête », et éviter de penser au jeune homme, même s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Percy enchaîna en parlant de l'incident de la piscine ; les fameux korrigans qu'ils avaient aperçus sous l'effet de la Brume.

—C'est étrange, avait remarqué Annabeth, la Brume existe dans le but de cacher les monstres aux commun des mortels… En plus, je pense que ce genre de cas est assez fréquent par ici…

La discussion se terminait, alors que la nuit prenait lentement place. Nico regarda par la petite fenêtre de la chambre le ciel se couvrir de noir, soulagé. Il aimait la nuit, quand l'agitation disparaissait, laissant place au calme et à la solitude.

Lorsque les trois adolescents sortirent de la chambre, Sally les attendait. Nico s'avança, un peu gêné de ne pas avoir pu la saluer plus tôt alors qu'elle les abritait tous. Mais la mère de Percy secoua la tête et leur sourit ; elle semblait heureuse que les amis de Percy puissent le rejoindre. Elle ne semblait pas se douter de la raison de leur visite, mais Nico jugeait qu'il était plus sage de la laisser croire qu'ils venaient simplement passer du temps avec Percy, il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter, et un bref échange de regards avec Percy lui confirma que celui-ci non plus n'était pas pour tout lui expliquer.

Le problème de la répartition des chambres se posa. Il y avait actuellement trois chambres : celle de Sally, qui avait le lit double ; celle de Percy, et une autre voisine qui était identique. Nico s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il laissa Percy et Annabeth dans la chambre du jeune homme, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Comme Percy, il avait tenté de regrouper les deux lits étroits, mais dormant dans un duvet, il finissait toujours par se retrouver entre les deux matelas. Il entendit les voix étouffées de Percy et Annabeth venant de droite, puis des rires, et grogna. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un casque pour écouter de la musique pour s'endormir paisiblement. L'idée qu'un couple de dix-neuf ans se trouvait dans la chambre d'à côté l'irritait, mais les deux autres eurent la décence de ne rien faire de_ bruyant_, au grand bonheur du jeune demi-dieu. Il était du genre à se réveiller au moindre bruissement.

Mais rien ne vint le troubler, et il finit par s'endormir, lové contre son oreiller, essayant de penser à autre chose que Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lorsque Percy se réveilla, une fine lumière s'infiltrait à travers les stores de sa chambre, signe que le matin était déjà là. Il sourit en sentant le visage d'Annabeth proche du sien, et voulu lever le bras pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais se retint, de peur de réveiller la jeune fille. Pour une fois, il avait bien dormit, ce qui à priori, était un bon signe. À chaque fois que le jeune demi-dieu était entraîné dans une quête, il se mettait à avoir des cauchemars horribles, lui filant un mal de crâne insupportable. Pourtant, il était maintenant on ne peut plus serein, et comment ne pas l'être ? Il avait passé la nuit avec sa petite amie, et pour ne pas mentir, ils s'étaient tous deux embrassés un certain nombre de fois avant de dormir. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas _allés plus loin_. Percy avait jugé que ça n'avait pas vraiment été ni le moment, ni l'endroit idéal, vu la minceur des murs et… Enfin bref. Mais c'était cool, il était heureux de retrouver Annabeth, sans compter Nico.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler ensemble, mais le jeune homme se demandait s'il n'était pas temps pour Nico de les rejoindre à la Colonie. Il l'avait trouvé trop pâle et maigrichon, et puis Percy ne voyait pas comment l'autre pouvait vivre sous terre à parler avec des morts sans déprimer.

Annabeth bougea et se cala contre lui. Elle déplia ses jambes, et passa ses bras autour de lui.

—Salut, Jackson, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en grimaçant.

—Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble depuis trois ans, répondit-il. Me dis pas que t'as oublié mon prénom ?

Il reçu une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue.

—Tu parles déjà trop, dit Annabeth.

Elle resta quelques instant contre Percy, qui sentait la respiration de la jeune fille contre sa peau. Elle finit par s'asseoir, et s'étira, au grand malheur du jeune homme.

—Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

—J'aimerai bien… Éole peut attendre, grommela le demi-dieu.

Mais déjà, sa copine se levait avec un air exaspéré, et commença à se changer. Elle était dos à Percy, mais il continua à la regarder, profitant de la vue. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il fit semblant de regarder ailleurs, mais visiblement, Annabeth n'était pas dupe, et elle lui lança une chaussure au visage. Percy réussit à l'intercepter, puis riant, lui lança un « c'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève ! ».

Sally et Nico étaient déjà en train de prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Elle était tout juste assez grande pour y placer la large table en plastique blanc, quelques chaises, un parasol et deux transats. Le parasol_ Coca Cola _était déplié au-dessus d'eux, leur procurant une ombre agréable. En voyant son fils arriver, Sally eu un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main. Annabeth et Percy se hâtèrent d'aller l'embrasser.

—On vous attendais, dit-elle en regardant l'autre garçon, j'étais en train de parler avec Nico des villes proches. Vous pourriez aller, je ne sais pas, à Carnac, ou Quiberon ! C'est un peu plus loin, mais très sympa.

—Merci, souffla Nico, Nous allons certainement commencer par Carnac, vu que c'est la plus proche… (il jeta un coup d'oeil à Percy) En plus il y a la mer.

Percy sourit. Depuis leur arrivée, lui et sa mère étaient restés au camping, à part pour aller faire deux trois courses, donc un petite promenade au bord de la mer ne lui ferait pas de mal. Peu être pourrait-il se rendre sous l'eau pour tenter de se renseigner auprès des créatures marines locales. Après une discussion silencieuse avec Annabeth, il opina et alla s'asseoir en face de Nico, entre sa mère et la fille d'Athéna. Gêné, il remarqua le regard de Nico posé sur lui ; lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, le brun détourna les yeux. Percy lui sourit, et bu une gorgée de café. Une odeur sucrée se dégageait du mug de Nico.

—Sérieusement, sourit Percy, Du chocolat chaud ?

Nico fronça les sourcils en fixant son lait chocolaté.

—Je n'aime pas le café, bougonna-t-il, 'problème avec ça ?

Percy ne put s'empêcher de rire, en secouant la tête « Nope, pas de problème » ; il aurait pensé que le fils des Enfers aurait des gouts plus adultes, mais cela ne faisait que le rendre adorable. Il imagina le jeune garçon un peu plus bronzé, sans cernes, avec quelques kilos en plus, et soupira. Si il avait décidé de rester avec eux, ils auraient pu devenir bons amis. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie aux Enfers ? Sûrement pas à celle qu'il avait à New York, ou à la Colonie. En plus, depuis quand était-ce saint, de trainer plus avec des morts qu'avec des vivants ? Percy pesa à sa première rencontre avec Nico, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin agaçant, mais sûrement plus heureux que maintenant.

—Quoi ? Lui lança Nico

—Rien, je pensais juste que la plage et le Soleil, bah ça te ferais pas grand mal. Puis une bonne gauf-

—Ta gueule, Jackson, le coupa l'autre. Je préfère m'abriter du Soleil tant que je le peux, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Percy fit la moue, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on l'appelait par son nom de famille. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre ça, juste que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un parfait étranger. Il ne manquerait plus que sa mère l'appelle ainsi.

—T'es quoi, un vampire ? Dit-il, amusé.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas.

Annabeth et Sally semblaient absorbées dans leur conversation, et Percy était d'humeur à discuter.

—Si tu nous aides, c'est uniquement parce que ton père te l'as demandé ? lança-t-il à Nico.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles ; elles sous-entendaient que Nico était une sorte de pantin aux ordres d'Hadès. Percy savait que le jeune homme ne passait pas sa vie à effectuer des services pour lui, qu'il avait ses propres responsabilités aux Enfers. Il se mordit la lèvre en interceptant le regard interrogateur de Nico.

—Désolé, mec, je voulais pas être blessant, euh… Juste pour savoir, s'agita le plus âgé.

—C'est bon, finit par répondre Nico, qui n'avait pas l'air contrarié (au grand soulagement de Percy). Ouais, disons qu'il m'a demandé d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait avec Éole, mais… Sachant que toi et Annabeth étaient sur le coup, il n'a pas vraiment insisté pour que je vous aide… (il eu l'air gêné) Disons que j'avais envie de faire autre chose, quoi.

—Sans blagues, opina Percy, les morts ne sont pas trop ennuyeux ?

—Ne parles pas des morts comme ça, le gronda Nico, Certains sont très… Acceptables. (Il fronça les sourcils) Ok, rien de comparable avec l'énergie des vivants. Mais pas si terribles, quand on s'y habitue.

—Pourquoi tu ne remontes pas plus souvent voir tes amis ? Demanda Percy.

Il lui sembla que Nico rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, aussi Percy ne pouvait voir clairement son expression.

—En fait, finit-il par articuler, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. À par euh, vous, je crois.

Il avait semblé hésiter sur la fin de sa phrase. Percy se sentit prit de pitié pour l'autre, mais tenta de le masquer ; il doutait que Nico apprécie. En même temps, il se sentait fier qu'il puisse le considérer comme un ami. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été d'accord, mais Nico l'avait aidé, il y a trois ans, à trouver un plan pour combattre Cronos. Percy ne l'oublierait jamais.

—Dans ce cas, dit-il, tu devrais nous rendre visite plus souvent. Annabeth n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait aussi !

Nico haussa les épaules, l'air un peu embarrassé. Il amena le mug bleu à ses lèvres pâles et but une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud. Percy attaqua enfin son propre petit déjeuner : quelques tartines de confitures, un caffé, et quelques cookies. Il aurait bien aimé un oeuf sur le plat, mais le frigo était presque vide.

—Si vous allez en ville, dit Sally, pourriez-vous faire quelques courses ? Percy, il y a un porte-monnaie avec de l'argent et une liste sur le buffet…

—No problemo, maman, avait-il répondu.

Voyant que tout le monde l'attendait, il s'était hâté de finir ses tartines pour se préparer à partir.

* * *

><p>Percy conduisait la voiture de sa mère, mais n'arrêtait pas de gaffer. Il s'était trompé de sortie au moins trois fois, avait faillit écraser un cycliste, et s'était arrêté sur une place pour handicapés lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas à Carnac, mais dans un bled dans le sens opposé. Annabeth lui avait bien fait remarquer que, pour ce dernier point, pas de soucis à avoir, car Percy était un peu handicapé ; ce à quoi il avait répondu « je suis dyslexique, Annabeth Chase, pas handicapé. Ou bien nous sommes tous deux handicapés, vu que— », « Ta gueule » avait alors balancé Nico depuis la banquette arrière. Bref, une ambiance de ouf. Percy avait sortit quelques CDs pour détendre l'atmosphère. La chanson qui passait maintenant était <em>Old Man<em>, de Neil Young.

—Du bon son, s'entendit-il dire en secouant la tête.

Ce à quoi il fronça les sourcils.

_Hé, regarde-toi, tu as l'air d'un hipster cinquantenaire_

Mais à sa grande surprise, Nico hocha la tête. Il l'avait peut être fait intentionnellement, mais Percy le vit dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

—Tu connais ? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Nico leva les yeux aux ciel.

—Bien sûr que je connais Neil Young. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Percy, que je suis resté bloqué aux années quarante ?

—Je suis presque sûr qu'Annabeth ne connait pas ! répondit-il en riant

Cette dernière posa ses yeux gris métal sur lui, lançant des éclairs. Elle abordait une moue contrariée.

—Le nom de Neil Young me dit quelque chose. Et je suis presque sûre d'avoir écouté ce morceau !

Percy savait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il connaisse quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, mais était aussi conscient qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre elle s'il avait été question de musique _classique_, ou même de _Jazz_. Une fois, elle l'avait amené à un concert de Jazz, dans un bar. Percy ne se souvenait plus du nom du groupe, mais se revoyait assit avec la jeun fille à une petite table ronde, recouverte d'une nappe en velours bleuté. Les mecs qui jouaient devaient être connus, parce que personne ne disait un mot, aussi Percy s'était retenu de parler à Annabeth ; ça n'était pas son genre de musique, mais ça avait été une chouette soirée, vraiment.

Il songea que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble, tous les deux. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais c'était différent de _sortir_, voyager, comme lorsqu'Hermès les avait invités à Paris, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à ce concert. Peut être qu'au final, cette « _sortie_ » ne leur ferait pas de mal.

—Percy, pour l'amour de dieu, tourne à _droite_, l'interrompit la concernée. Rappelle-moi comment tu as eu ton permis ?

* * *

><p>Percy se demandait bien comment il avait bien pu se tromper de direction pour rejoindre la (petite) ville, qui était pourtant très proche du camping. Il avait repéré une sorte de parc de jeux gonflables sur la route, devancé par une banderole un peu usée indiquant « Le repère des jeunes Castors - venez jouer avec nous ! », à côté d'un dessin qui représentait sûrement la mascotte du parc, et qui donnait tout sauf envie d'y entrer. Percy en avait encore des frissons, il était presque certain que même lui pourrait être capable de faire quelque chose de plus attrayant, ce qui était inquiétant, vu ses talents de dessinateur.<p>

Il s'était garé près de la plage, encore à peu près vide à cette heure-ci. Elle s'étendait jusqu'au bout de la côte, visible de là où se tenaient Percy et ses amis, et plus loin encore. La marée, encore haute, s'abaissait, et perdait du terrain face au sable. Le jeune homme devina que beaucoup de gens devaient s'y rendre dans l'après midi, pourtant, les algues et les sortes de caillasses mélangées au sable ne donnaient pas trop envie de s'installer dessus. Il se demanda s'il devait commencer par suivre Annabeth et Nico vers le centre-ville, ou s'il était préférable qu'il plonge directement dans l'eau, pout tenter de trouver des réponses sous la mer. En même temps, ils partaient sans véritables pistes, donc autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté en utilisant ses atouts le plus rapidement possible, non ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Bien, je vais aller voir si je peux trouver quelque chose d'utile par là, dit-il en pointant la mer du doigt. Nico, Annabeth, vous… ?

—On longe la côte, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Il y a une sorte de… D'ancien château au bout. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais communiquer avec des esprits là bas…

—Oh, dit Annabeth, qui ne semblait pas ravie à l'idée de l'accompagner. Tu vas invoquer des morts…

—Tu préfères aller sous l'eau ? Rétorqua Nico, agacé.

Percy se demanda pourquoi il prenait cet air agressif. Il avait autrefois soupçonné le garçon d'avoir le béguin pour Annabeth ; peut être était-ce de la jalousie. En tout cas, si c'était le cas, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de laisser les deux ensemble.

—C'est bon, on y va, soupira la blonde, Percy, on se retrouve dans environ deux heures près de la voiture, ça ira ?

—Ouaip. Euh, à plus, alors !

—Fais gaffe à toi, dit-elle, mettant fin à la discussion.

Le demi-dieu hocha la tête et regarda les deux autres s'éloigner. En soupirant, il s'approcha du petit mur de pierre qui séparait le trottoir de la plage et l'enjamba, pour atterrir sur le sable. Il était moins granuleux que ce qu'il pensait ; mais il y avait toujours ces satanées algues qui ruinaient un peu l'endroit. Il toucha la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts.

_Elle est gelée !_

Bon, ça n'était pas le plus important, certes. Étant un fils de Poséidon, la température de l'eau n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui. Même était froid, le liquide sembla remonter le long de son bras, relaxant tout le corps de Percy. Il se sentit soudainement plus à l'affut, prêt à affronter n'importe quels ennemis. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui ; il devait éviter d'être vu au moment où il plongerait. À son grand soulagement, il personne ne se présenta à l'horizon.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

Et il se laissa couler vers le large.

Sans aucune surprise, la température ne se fit pas ressentir sur le corps du jeune demi-dieu. Au contraire, rentrer entièrement dans l'eau lui procura une sensation de bien-être, à laquelle il s'était habituée au contact de l'océan. Ses sens s'agitaient dans toutes les directions, cherchant un point sur lequel se focaliser. La mer avait beau être légèrement trouble, il n'avait aucun mal à voir à plusieurs dizaines de mètres autour de lui ; malheureusement, il ne croisa aucune forme de vie sous-marine. Percy nageait rapidement, et avait déjà parcourut une distance normalement bien suffisante pour trouver ne serait-ce que des _poissons_. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Pas de poisson ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il s'aventura encore un peu plus loin, dans l'espoir de trouver n'importe quoi ; et finit par croiser un banc de minuscules poissons argentés. Quelques étoiles de mer au fond. En somme, rien qui ne pourrait lui apporter les renseignements voulus. Ça n'était définitivement pas normal, même si aucun créature mythologique ne vivait ici, la mer aurait dû abriter beaucoup plus de formes de vies, à cette distance du rivage. Le jeune homme parcourut encore au moins deux kilomètres avant de se rendre compte qu'il était loin suffisamment et que l'océan était presque _vide_. Percy avait l'impression d'être dans un énorme bocal, isolé de toute espèce. D'habitude, la mer était bruyante, mouvementée, et abritait un tout autre univers. Il en eut des frissons, et avait envie de hurler « IL Y A QUELQU'UN ICI ? », mais son intuition lui disait que personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Pas seulement son intuition, d'ailleurs : Percy possédait une sorte de radar sous-marin, qui lui permettait de se repérer sur l'eau, et de repérer d'autres formes de vies (pratique, hein ?). À ce moment, il pouvait retrouver la plage, ou le port sans problème, mais ne repérait rien d'autre autour de lui, à part un petit bateau de pêche isolé à quelques mètres, qui devait sûrement appartenir à un touriste, personne ne devait aller pêcher ici, vu l'absence totale de poisson.

Il chercha encore, pendant plusieurs longues minutes, mais se décourageait. Peut être s'était-il trop éloigné du bord ? Il remonta à la surface et sortit la tête de l'eau, le vent fouetta ses cheveux (sec, dieu merci), et il posa son regard en direction de la côte, qu'il jugea assez loin.

_Apparemment, personne pour m'aider. Si je pouvait au moins trouver pourquoi la mer est totalement vide, ça serait déjà quelque chose de bien._

Il replongea et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'eau était plus trouble que jamais, lui coupant complètement la vue. Percy savait que ça n'était pas causé par la pollution ou quoi que ce soit du genre ; c'était comme si une sorte de brouillard s'était instauré parmi les flots. La scène prit une ambiance particulière, presque inquiétante, se colorant de violet, puis de blanc. Plus l'eau semblait s'éclaircir, plus Percy se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer, et porta instinctivement sa main à son coup. Son cerveau était presque sur pause, l'empêchant de prendre des décisions, aussi il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant de décider de s'enfuir pour ne pas mourir étouffé. Utilisant toute la puissance dont il disposait, il se propulsa le plus rapidement possible vers la côte de Carnac ; en direction de la _maison hantée_ qu'avait mentionné Nico.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Heyya ! Un peu plus de temps que pour les autres, mais je voulais prendre un chapitre d'avance au moins pour pas faire de gaffes :) !**

* * *

><p>Nico était plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il s'était levé dès que la lumière du jour avait pointé le bout de son nez ; peut être aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre à tout rompre dès que Percy le regardait, ce qui arrivait beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Dans un sens, il était soulagé d'être séparé de lui. Ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se tenir à ses côtés comme Annabeth le faisait, et le simple fait d'observer les deux demi-dieux main dans la main lui procurait une sensation tellement désagréable qu'il souhaitait juste disparaitre. Il marchait maintenant à quelque mètres de la jeune fille, en direction du château (ou du moins, ça y ressemblait) qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Il sentit le regard d'Annabeth sur lui, et eut l'impression qu'elle l'étudiait. Il n'essaya pas de croiser son regard, évitant de se montrer hostile envers elle ; Nico savait que la simple présence de cette fille l'agaçait, sans qu'elle n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. C'était injuste, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait l'apprécier, tout ça à cause de sa relation avec Percy. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence gênant, Nico en eut assez de se sentir épié.<p>

—Quoi ? Finit-il par lancer.

—Tu sembles énervé.

Bien sûr qu'il était énervé. Quelque chose clochait ici, et il devait se forcer à regarder les deux tourtereaux presque toute la journée en attendant de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Il lança un regard à Annabeth, et le regretta immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas dit cela pour « juste parler comme ça », mais attendait des réponses de la part du demi-dieu. Ses yeux gris étaient durs, et ne le lâchaient pas.

—S'il y a un problème avec moi et Percy… Commenca-t-elle.

—C'est rien, interrompit Nico, C'est juste que… (Il hésita et reprit plus bas) J'étais souvent seul ses dernières années.

Il disait cela en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Oui, Nico se sentait seul, sous terre. Oui, il était heureux de revoir Percy, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter près de lui. Mais il commençait déjà à déprimer et à se replier sur lui-même (pas comme s'il s'était déjà ouvert aux autres depuis des années). À sa grande surprise, le regard d'Annabeth s'adoucit.

—Tu sais, dit-elle, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois avec nous. Ne reste pas à l'écart, Nico, moi et Percy, nous… Nous sommes tes amis.

Nico fut touché par ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Annabeth aurait pu penser cela ; ou peut être lui avait-elle mentit pour qu'il s'implique plus dans leur quête, on ne savait jamais avec les enfants d'Athéna. Il s'entendit tout de même répondre d'un ton amer.

—J'ai plus l'impression d'être une gêne qu'autre chose.

La blonde soupira et secoua légèrement la tête, ne cherchant pas à allonger la discussion. Elle devait sûrement le prendre pour un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence, ou un truc du genre.

Ils marchèrent encore dans le silence, interrompus par le cris des mouettes qui sillonnaient le ciel. Nico vit une un petit garçon pleurer parce que l'un des oiseaux avait fait tomber sa boule de glace, sa mère tentait de le consoler, mais il ne voulait rien entendre et réclamait une nouvelle glace. Le fils des Enfers pensa à lui, après la mort de sa soeur, accusant faussement Percy Jackson et refusant son aide. À présent, il regrettait d'avoir été si rancunier. C'était peut être exagéré de se comparer à ce petit garçon, mais il reflétait exactement l'attitude qu'il avait eu, celle d'un gamin capricieux.

Le chateau, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir était à présent beaucoup mieux visible ; il semblait bancal, fait de planches en bois sombres, et même à cette distance, Nico avait du mal à retenir ses frissons. Sûr que quelques esprits étaient rattachés à cet endroit, peut être pourrait-il leur poser deux trois questions. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, après tout, s'il sentait tous ces liens, c'était certainement parce que beaucoup de personnes étaient _mortes_ pas loin. Mais il ignorait encore s'il s'agissait de personnes, peut être s'agissait-il de monstres, et d'animaux. Ce serait sûrement plus rassurant à penser, mais Nico ne pouvait communiquer avec les esprits des animaux, ils ne pourraient donc pas lui être d'un quelconque intérêt pour lui.

—Nico, tu es _sûr _que vouloir aller là-dedans ?

Il en avait presque oublié la présence d'Annabeth.

—Oui, dit-il dans un souffle, Annabeth, il s'est passé _quelque chose_ ici. Je pense que même toi, tu peux le sentir.

Elle arqua un sourcil au « même toi », mais ne fit aucun remarque et hocha lentement la tête. L'intuition. C'était un truc de demi-dieux ; pour Annabeth, ça devait être un sentiment de malaise, pour lui c'était d'une évidence malsaine. Il avait du mal à croire que les humains normaux ne puissent pas ressentir quelque chose d'étrange en passant devant cette demeure. D'ailleurs, cela devait sûrement être le cas, car un tel endroit ne devrait pas sembler abandonné de la sorte, il avait certainement appartenu à un riche noble dans le passé ; même si le bois commençait à vieillir, le manoir restait dans un bon état. Inconsciemment, porta la main à sa ceinture, cherchant la poignée de son épée en fer stygien, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était dans le sac à dos qu'Annabeth portait, avec ses propres armes.

—Euh, Annabeth ? Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon épée ? On se rapproche, là.

La jeune fille n'eu pas l'air enchantée par cette remarque, comme si le fait qu'un fils des Enfers craignait d'être attaqué signifiait «_ danger_ ». Ce qui, bien évidement, était le cas. Elle lui tendit tout de même l'épée sombre.

—Tu penses qu'on se fera attaquer ? Demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

—Pas sûr, estima Nico. Même s'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible ici, il se peut que cela soit arrivé il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Je doute que les esprits puissent nous attaquer, mais en peut pas savoir si d'autres euh… Personnes se cachent par là…

Il s'agita légèrement, mais le regard d'Annabeth montrait qu'elle comprenait parfaitement les risques.

_C'est une fille intelligente et courageuse_, songea-t-il, _Pas étonnant que tout le monde la respecte à la Colonie_.

Le jeune homme était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son épée, et Annabeth avait également prit de l'assurance son poignard en main. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant l'habitation, Nico se surprit à sourire étrangement. À présent, il ressentait plus clairement chaque esprit tué ici même, et savait qu'il pourrait tenter de leur parler. Il était le Roi Fantôme, c'était son rôle, et pas celui d'Annabeth. Il se promit d'essayer d'éviter un conflit, et de quitter ce lieu dès qu'il en aurait terminé.

* * *

><p>L'intérieur du château était, tout comme il s'y était attendu, plongé dans la pénombre. La déco, qui semblait dater d'au moins plusieurs siècles, était poussiéreuse et un peu trop lugubre à son goût. On pourrait penser que rien ne semblerait trop lugubre pour Nico di Angelo, mais c'était faux. Le noir et les têtes de morts, c'était cool, sur les vêtements, sur les murs d'une chambre, ok. Mais quand même le sol est de la même couleur, et que les dessins de têtes de morts sont remplacés par de véritables crânes humain ornés de bougies éteintes, c'est trop. Dans un sens, il se retrouva rassuré de constater l'existence de quelqu'un encore plus à l'écart de tout rapport humain que lui. Il entendit un craquement qui le fit sursauter, mais ça n'était que Annabeth, qui marchait lentement dernière lui, le couloir étant trop étroit pour qu'ils puissent se tenir côte à côte, ce qui au fond, n'était pas plus mal.<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans une nouvelle pièce, plus grande et légèrement plus lumineuse que les autres, qui semblait être le salon, il décida d'arrêter son inspection des lieux. La salle semblait pouvoir accueillir plus de cinquante personnes, et avait le mérite de paraitre plus confortable que les autres ; un large tapis gris, décoré de motifs fleuris s'étendant sur le sol, et surtout, plusieurs canapés bleus marines étaient disposés un peu partout. Nico alla s'assoir sur l'un d'eux, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il comptait sur Annabeth pour le protéger si quelqu'un les attaquait, mais ne se faisait pas de soucis. Certains fantômes étaient encore rattaché ici, et il sentait qu'il pouvait les invoquer.

—Nico ? Annabeth demanda, son poignard sortit.

—C'est bon. Euh, j'y vais, alors.

C'était une réplique assez mauvaise, mais qui s'en souciait. Il se concentra, et tel le grand Roi Fantôme qu'il était, utilisa ses pouvoirs de fils des Enfers pour invoquer les fantômes. Un jeune homme apparut devant lui, translucide comme tous les fantômes qu'il avait vu avant, et l'air apeuré. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année, le visage assez maigre, de petite taille.

—Bien, commença le jeune demi-dieux, je suis Nico, connu aux Enfers sous le titre de Roi Fantôme. Qui es-tu ?

—Je… Tenta de répondre l'autre. Vous, vous êtes un demi-dieu ?

Nico fronça les sourcils.

—Je suis un fils d'Hadès, dit-il calmement. J'aimerai savoir qui tu es et comment tu es mort. Tu n'as pas encore été jugé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fantôme secoua la tête. Nico réfléchissait, bien, s'il n'avait pas encore été jugé, c'est qu'il était mort il y a relativement peu de temps (relativement, car la queue avant d'accéder à la salle du jugement était remarquablement longue ; lorsque Nico passait par là, il entendait les morts répéter leurs répliques pour prouver leurs valeurs), mais en même temps, il disposait de tous ses souvenirs.

Le jeune mort ne répondait toujours pas à ces questions, et semblait trop méfiant et apeuré pour le faire. Nico songea que, de toute façon, il était _mort_, alors de quoi avait-il peur ?

—Tu es mort, reprit-il en se maudissait de sortir une telle évidence, Tu ne craint plus rien. Je cherche pas à te faire de mal. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire qui tu es et comment tu a été tué ?

L'autre semblait hésiter, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Annabeth, qui se tenait derrière Nico.

—C'est bon, continua ce dernier. Elle est avec moi, elle n'est pas à craindre.

—Je… finit par répondre le fantôme, Je me nome Pierre. (Nico se renfrogna, à vrai dire il se fichait un peu de son nom). Je… Il me semble que je suis mort h-hier, mais je ne- je ne peux pas savoir exactement… (Il approuva, après tout, on ne sait pas trop comment fonctionne le temps aux Enfers)… Je suis venu ici, parce que… Parce que…

Le brun l'encourageait à continuer, essayant d'adopter une pose compatissante.

—Tu as été tué par quelqu'un ? Dans cette pièce ? Intervint Annabeth.

—O-oui… (Il se retourna vers Nico), euh, j'avais perdu des bêtes depuis quelques semaines, donc je-

—des bêtes ? L'interrompit Nico.

—C'est exact… (il prit un air triste) Mon père gardait un troupeau de moutons pas loin d'ici, et… Quelques bêtes ont disparues… Il y avait ce beau mouton noir, notamment, et… Et le chien. Noir aussi…

Le cerveau de Nico commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette demeure. Il retint un gémissement écoeuré. L'autre parlait toujours.

—Et lorsque j'ai voulu le suivre, j-je… Il y avait des gens rassemblés ici et…

—Combien ? Demanda Nico, commençant à s'agiter sur le canapé.

—Je ne suis pas sûr… Peut être cinq ou six ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Quelqu'un m'a sourit, et je… J'étais tellement effrayé, le reste est flou, mais je suis mort, finit-il tristement.

Nico réfléchit. Le fantôme devrait rapidement gagner sa place sous terre, et il devait faire vite.

—Te souviens-tu de leurs visages ? Demanda-t-il, mais son interlocuteur fit non de la tête. Euh… Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ce genre d'incidents apparait ? Je veux dire, de perdre des bêtes.

Une lueur colérique s'alluma dans les yeux du dénommé Pierre. Il baissa lentement la tête, ses laissant ses cheveux clair recouvrir ses yeux.

—Peut être un peu moins de deux ans ? Je ne sais pas exactement… Avant, des personnes très respectables vivaient ici, mais… On ne les a plus revu depuis des années, et maintenant tout le monde fuit cette maison.

_Tu m'étonne que personne ne veuille s'approcher_, pensa le jeune demi-dieu. _Super ambiance, ici_.

—Merci beaucoup, Pierre. Je suis désolé, mais il est temps pour toi de retourner aux Enfers. J'espère que tu ne sera pas jugé trop sévèrement.

L'autre eu un sourire mélancolique, et se dissipa peut à peu, jusqu'à en devenir du vent.

Nico eu un soupir. Il se retourna vers la blonde, qui se rongeait les ongles. Elle semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion que lui, et ne sembla pas surprise lorsqu'il prit la parole.

—Des sacrifices. Des _sacrifices_, Annabeth ! Je ne sais pas qui ils appellent, mais ils ne se contentent pas de tuer des animaux !

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Pendant que ce Pierre racontait son histoire, il s'était retenu de tous mouvement et était resté assit, mais maintenant son hyper-activité refaisait surface. Il se pouvait que les sacrifices soient l'oeuvre de simples fanatiques qui pensaient pouvoir obtenir des faveurs de leur Dieu, mais vu les événements ici, il était plus probable qu'une force immortelle soit également impliquée.

—Partons d'ici, finit par dire Annabeth, qui semblait elle aussi en pleine réflexion. Allons retrouver Percy.

_Oui c'est ça, allons retrouver ton Percy, je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie de te rassurer_.

Mais il se dirigea tout de même vers la sortie sans un mot. En refermant la lourde porte, il se sentit libéré d'un poids. Les sacrifices avaient quelque chose de malsain. Eux, les demi-dieux, aimaient faire des offrandes à leur parents, ou autres divinités, en brûlant leur nourriture. Il ne savait pas exactement où elle finissait, mais peut importait, il ne s'agissait pas de mettre fin à une _vie_.

Annabeth et lui traversèrent la petite allée qui les menait au portail, et sortir définitivement de la demeure, en se promettant de ne plus s'y rendre, même s'ils savaient tous deux que si ce lieu avait un rapport avec leur quête, ils y seraient bien obligés.

En rejoignant la rue, Nico remarqua un couple de boulangers qui les regardait d'un air méfiant, et voulu partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais à ce moment, le couple regarda la côte l'air étonné. Nico se retourna et vit quelqu'un s'agripper aux rochers, sortant visiblement de l'eau. Il fit un pas vers lui.

—Annabeth ! Percy est…

La jeune fille sourit, soulagée. Le fils de Poséidon ne semblait pas blessé, simplement contrarié. En apercevant les deux autres, il fit de grands signes de la main.

* * *

><p>Les trois adolescents avaient décidés de parler des derniers événements tranquillement, et tant qu'à faire, en buvant ou en mangeant quelque chose. Il avaient petit déjeuné depuis à peine une heure, et lorsque Percy proposa aux deux autres d'aller au glacier le plus proche, Annabeth s'y opposa immédiatement, surtout après l'épisode de la maison hantée, qui lui avait coupé l'appétit. Nico s'en foutait ; ça n'était pas un revenant qui allait l'effrayer, mais cela dit, il avait encore le ventre trop plein pour manger à nouveau. Et il était du genre rapide à être rassasié. Au final, ils s'installèrent dans un petit café le long de la plage ; il y avait du sable un peu partout et le service ne semblait pas d'une qualité excessive, mais au moins, il servait un peu de tout. Percy voulut commander une bière (en France, il pouvait commander de l'alcool, vu que la majorité était à dix-huit ans et pas à vingt-et-un ans), mais la jeune blonde lui écrasa le pied et commanda deux cafés serrés. Nico se contenta d'un jus de fruit ; et Percy sembla approuver, en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il était tout pâle et devait prendre plus de vitamines.<p>

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet, le fils des océans eut l'air inquiet. Il leur raconta qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver quoique ce soit dans la mer.

—Je ne me suis pas trop éloigné, mais on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de zone vierge, ou je sais pas trop quoi. Je suis sûr que si j'avais pu passer à travers ce, euh, brouillard sous-marin, je me serais retrouvé dans l'océan habituel.

—Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, intervint alors Nico, On dirait que cet endroit est isolé du reste. Bien que ça ne soit qu'une petite zone, elle est contrôlée par quelqu'un et… Il y a aussi les sacrifices…

Il frémit. Annabeth, en face de lui, semblait perdue dans ces pensées. Elle leur dit qu'elle ferait quelques recherches sur les sacrifices, si ils pouvaient les aider à trouver une piste.

—En attendant, je propose qu'on s'arrête là, leur avoua-t-elle. Je veux dire, si on commence à fouiner partout comme ça et que cette chose se pointe, elle risque d'avoir l'avantage sur nous. Je préfère qu'on soit un minimum préparés.

_Préparés à quoi,_ faillit rétorquer Nico, _nous avons trop peu d'indices pour faire quoique se soit_. Mais il remarqua que la fille d'Athéna semblait réfléchir activement, et décida de lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là (même s'il n'avait pas envie).

Il sirota son jus d'orange pendant quelques minutes, jetant quelques coups d'oeil discret à Percy, qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il finit par croiser son regard, et lui posa une question muette. Le jeune homme sembla comprendre son interrogation et soupira.

—Ça va, dit-il, je me sens un peu naze et inutile (il s'étira), bon, les gars, j'veux pas écourter ce moment de pur plaisir à se prendre du sable dans la gueule mais j'ai promis à ma mère de faire des courses !

Nico pensait avoir mal entendu. Naze ? Inutile ? _Sérieusement _? Le fait que Percy ait changé de sujet pour ne pas s'arrêter là-dessus était aussi surprenant, comme s'il était irrité. Peut être n'avait-il pas l'habitude d'être largué, surtout dans_ l'eau_.

Et là, Nico ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était discret et passa la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rendre cela gênant ; mais Percy arrêta de s'étirer comme un chat et le regarda, l'air réellement surpris. Même Annabeth était sortit de ses pensées et le regardait avec interêt. Nico s'agita, mal à l'aise.

—Euh, les gars ? On arrête ça tout de suite SVP.

Il s'arrêta de sourire et leur lança un regard noir en constatant qu'ils continuaient à le fixer.

—Genre, sérieusement. Non, vraiment, je suis sérieux. Vous- _Percy arrête ça tout de suite_.

Ce dernier avait posé une main sur son épaule, et faisait semblait d'essuyer une larme. D'un air solennel, il s'exprima.

—Mon fils, dit-il, je suis tellement-

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, car Nico entreprit de lui lancer les mégots de cigarettes qui trainaient dans le cendrier en forme de coquillage de la table voisine. Il avait sursauté lorsque le demi-dieux avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il l'avait retirée, il s'était sentit à la fois soulagé et frustré. Il se retint de rougir et baissa la tête.

—On va pas faire des courses ? finit-il pas demander.

Il s'arrangèrent pour payer vite-fait (en fait Annabeth paya, parce que Percy avait juste assez d'argent pour les courses, et parce que Nico n'avait pas de sous sur lui) et retournèrent vers la voiture.

* * *

><p>Ils trouvèrent un petit supermarché pas très loin. Percy sortit la liste de courses de sa mère et commença à répartir les rôles.<p>

—Nico, dit-il, en tant que mineur, tu es chargé de l'alcool.

L'autre haussa les épaules, se demandant si Sally avait réellement écrit 'alcool' sur la liste, mais se dirigea vers les bières, l'air de rien. Il en prit quelques unes, les moins chères, au hasard. Ils prit également les autres aliments que Percy lui avait assignés, et chercha les deux autres dans le rayons. Il tomba sur le fils de Poséidon, en pleine contemplation de papier toilette.

—C'est dingue, dit-il, j'aimerai bien prendre celui qu'on a prit la fois dernière, mais il y a des réductions sur le papier orange. _Orange_, tu le crois, ça ? C'est pas Halloween. En plus. (il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'il lui parlait)_ Attend Nico, tu as vraiment pris de l'alcool_ ?

—Bien sûr, maugréa-t-il, c'est toit qui m'a demandé de… Et ce sont des bières, Jackson. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais bu de bières ?

Percy rit et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. Nico eut, encore une fois l'envie de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible, en contradiction avec celle de laisser l'autre le toucher. Il finit par bouger sa tête, forçant Percy à enlever sa main, sans se rendre compte de rien. Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Écoute, commença-t-il.

Mais Annabeth choisit ce moment précis pour débarquer, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Elle avait l'air toute excitée.

—Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, dit-elle précipitamment.

—Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en coeur (bien que Percy adoptait un ton léger, alors que celui de Nico était plus sec).

—Il y avait… Je pense que c'est ce que vous appelez des korrigans, commença-t-elle, Enfin, je crois que j'ai vu la même chose que Percy l'autre jour. Une sorte de forme trapue et noire.

Percy hocha la tête.

—Et ?

—Alors, continua-t-elle, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de l'attaquer ; mais comme tu as dis, ça n'était qu'une illusion, et mon poignard est passée au travers. Mais…

Nico commença à s'impatienter.

—Mais le bout de ma lame s'est retrouvé sur le nez d'une adolescente ! Elle est apparue, a poussé un petit cris, et et disparut à nouveau.

—Quoi ? Elle a disparut ? Tu ne sais pas où elle est du tout ? gémit Nico.

—Non, avoua la blonde, mais quelque chose est tombé de sa poche.

Elle brandit un bout de papier froissé. Lorsqu'elle le déplia sous les yeux curieux des demi-dieux, ils purent lire : « _Rudimentaires de la magie Illusionniste ; tom — Bibliothèque de Locmaria, 5 avenue des Saules. PS : penser à emprunter tout en double, + un livre sur la nécromancie pour cet idiot d'Alabaster !_ ». Le message était accompagné d'un smiley mécontent. Percy finit par laisser échapper un sifflement.

—Bien, dit-il, je suppose que personne n'a sa carte d'adhérent ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, prochain chapitre du POV de Percy, peut être un peu plus court que les autres ! <strong>

**Merci énormément pour les quelques reviews que j'ai pu recevoir ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est pour indiquer des incohérences ou quoique ce soit ! Bonne journée à tous :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et voici pour le chapitre 5 ! Ça fait deux chapitres en deux jours je suis plutôt fière de moi (non non, pas que celui-ci était déjà presque terminé quand j'ai posté l'autre). **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, personne n'avait de carte d'adhérent. Percy se demanda s'il avait un jour été inscrit à une bibliothèque ; probablement jamais, à moins que sa mère ne l'ait fait en douce, mais il n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur. S'il y avait une personne qui connaissait bien les bibliothèques, c'était Annabeth. Tout comme Percy et la plupart des autres demi-dieux, elle était dyslexique, mais n'en adorait pas moins les livres. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises tenté de 'convertir' le jeune homme, mais c'était peine perdue. Même les écrits grecs, pourtant plus accessibles pour lui, le lassaient aisément, aussi sa petite amie avait finit par abandonner.<p>

Alors se rendre dans une sorte de…_ Bibliothèque magique _? Car il supposait que les livres mis à dispositions n'étaient pas le genre de livre que l'on trouve partout, s'ils permettaient à leurs lecteurs de pouvoir créer des korrigans en manipulant la Brume (c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait être la façon dont ils s'y prenait, et Annabeth était du même avis). Toujours est-il que le fils des océans n'était pas enchanté. C'est vrai, quoi, pourquoi est-ce que le mot n'aurait pas pu donner l'adresse d'un endroit sympa, un restaurant cool, une salle de cinéma, etc…

—Tu es ridicule, l'avait réprimandé Annabeth. Une bibliothèque n'a rien d'effrayant. Et avec un peu de chance, on pourra trouver plus de renseignements sur cette affaire… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu trouver d'utile dans un _restaurant_ ?

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait raison, et n'avait pas insisté. Il avait tout de même proposer de rentrer au camping avant de repartir, pour ramener les courses et manger avec sa mère.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la voiture, Nico, suppliant, demanda à Annabeth de prendre la place du conducteur car apparemment il avait d'autres plans concernant sa propre mort. Lorsque cette dernière répondit qu'elle n'avait jamais passé son permis, Nico eu l'air hébété.

—Percy a réussit à passer le sien alors que tu n'as pas pu ?

—Non, je ne l'ai pas non plus, était alors intervenu le concerné.

—_Quoi ? _Tu… (Il avait marmonné quelque chose comme quoi il était un danger public, mais Percy choisit de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu).

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au camping, où Sally les attendait, et prépara rapidement quelque chose à manger. Elle leur posa quelques questions sur leur sortie, mais ne semblait rien suspecter. Percy savait que sa mère était loin d'être idiote, et qu'elle finirait par soupçonner quelque chose, mais il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle puisse profiter de ces vacances comme n'importe quelle femme de son âge. Il l'informa qu'ils devaient repartir dans l'après-midi et elle pinça affectivement sa joue, en lui murmurant « ne me laisse pas toute seule, fils ingrats ! ». Il lui promit qu'ils sortiraient tous ensemble plus tard, et que même Anna (la mère des deux soeurs) pourrait venir.

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque fut plutôt difficile à trouver. Même avec l'adresse, la plupart des personnes qu'ils croisèrent ne pouvaient pas les renseigner, et pas une ne semblait se souvenir d'une bibliothèque, ce qui était assez mauvais signe. Mais à part ça, tout se déroula étrangement bien. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la bibliothèque, aucun monstre ne les attendaient pour les tuer, et rien ne laissait à penser qu'ils étaient attendus. Le bâtiment était étrange, certes. Il ressemblait plus à une petite église qu'à une bibliothèque, avec son entrée triangulaire régulière et ses hautes portes en bois lourd ; et surtout, les bancs verts qui formaient une dizaine de rangées juste devant. Quelques individus étaient assis là, Percy remarqua une famille de cinq, chacun avec son livre, et un couple de petits vieux assis un peu plus loin. En somme, rien de dangereux, à priori.<p>

L'intérieur était très lumineux, mais aussi petit. Il y avait deux étages, pleins d'étagères remplies de livres, prêtes à exploser. Annabeth avait l'air ravie, et Nico était méfiant. Percy aussi n'était pas convaincu d'être en parfaite sécurité ici, il échangea un regard inquiet avec le jeune homme, qui détourna rapidement les yeux. Il s'éloigna un peu et regarda les livres, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser. Percy fronça les sourcils, mais ne voulu pas insister. Le fils des Enfers était un type bizarre, c'était vrai. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait pensé qu'il commençait à s'ouvrir un peu à eux, lorsqu'il avait rit, par exemple. Il avait été surprit, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le rire de Nico put être aussi agréable. C'était un son clair, plaisant, chaleureux, qui vous mettait de bonne humeur. Il ne pouvait dire s'il avait eu cette impression uniquement parce que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à rire tout le temps, ou si son rire dégageait réellement ce genre de sentiments. Toujours est-il que Percy aurait voulu qu'il continue à se montrer de bonne humeur, or ça n'était pas le cas. Quand ils faisaient leurs courses, Nico avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, mais avait été interrompu, et lorsqu'il avait essayer de lui demander ce que c'était, le brun avait catégoriquement refusé de lui répondre. Et le comble, c'était qu'il l'évitait encore plus qu'avant.

Annabeth les informa qu'elle allait fouiller un peu plus loin. Elle lança à Percy un regard évident, qu'il interpréta comme une invitation à détendre l'atmosphère et à parler un peu avec Nico. Ce dernier était en pleine contemplation d'un livre d'art qui rassemblait différentes scènes de la mythologie grecque. Il se surprit à l'observer attentivement. La tête baissée sur le livre, son cou était nu, dévoilant sa peau ivoire d'une pâleur maladive. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment trop long, mais semblaient agréables au toucher, légèrement ondulés et rebondissants de manière inattendue. Percy se retint de passer sa main dans sa chevelure, il ne tenait pas à énerver le demi-dieu et à être poursuivit par des zombies jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Nico pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, et releva son épaule gauche. Malgré sa maigreur, il semblait assez musclé sous son t-shirt de coton noir. En se rapprochant, Percy put distinguer plus aisément les traits de son visage fin. Son nez était long et de taille moyenne, légèrement pointu au bout ; ses lèvres fines d'un rose pâle, ainsi que ses pommettes hautes lui redonnaient quelques couleurs. Le demi-dieu constata avec surprise que Nico, si on le regardait de plus près, était assez mignon, pour un peu qu'on lui coupe les cheveux et qu'il bronze un peu, et il pourrait avoir encore plus de charme. En remarquant le regard appuyé de Percy sur lui, il le fixa de ses grands yeux sombres et se pinça les lèvres.

—Ce livre n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonge, commença-t-il, les Enfers ne ressemblent pas du tout à _ça_. Quant à la façon dont ils représentent mon père…

Il soupira, arrachant un sourire au fils de Poséidon.

—Je ne te le fais pas dire, mec. Tu verrais comment ils imaginent Poséidon, des fois… Mais qui sait, peut être que nos parents se sont déjà montrés devant les gens qui les ont peint dans cette apparence.

—_Ça_, ça m'étonnerais, renifla l'autre, Il y a des limites. Ou bien, ils l'ont confondu avec… Quelqu'un d'autre.

Percy ne savait pas qui était ce 'quelqu'un d'autre', mais devina que les Enfers devaient abriter pleins de…_ Personnalités intéressantes_. Il voulu poser quelques questions au demi-dieu, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement vouloir parler de lui et de sa vie aux Enfers. Avant que Percy ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il se retourna vers l'allée principale.

—Nous devrions aller voir Annabeth, dit-il.

Percy se sentit un peu énervé. Oh, très bien, il préférait la compagnie de la fille d'Athéna à la sienne ; fille qui était sa copine, d'ailleurs. Si Nico ressentait quoique ce soit pour elle, eh bien… Percy avait beau apprécier le jeune garçon, il pourrait bien devenir son rival. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme si Nico allait la _draguer _ou quelque chose du genre, ça n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère, d'après ce qu'il connaissait de lui.

Et il était un peu vexé, aussi. Même un peu plus qu'un peu, parce qu'il avait pensé que Nico le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ok, il avait peut être dit « _vous_ êtes mes seuls amis », mais le jeune homme l'avait prit comme un « _tu_ », parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que Nico pensait ainsi, et était juste trop gêné de l'avouer.

—Ouais, finit-il par marmonner, car il s'inquiétait aussi.

Ils avancèrent, passants quelques rangées d'étagères en métal rouge, avant de croiser une Annabeth un peu énervée.

—Comme je le pensais, ce que nous cherchons n'est pas installé dans la bibliothèque principale.

Percy songea que, effectivement, le contraire l'aurait étonné. Mais alors que la blonde se remettait à ronger ses ongles, une voix se fit entendre dans leur dos.

—Oh, mes chers enfants, peut-être ne trouvez-vous pas ce que vous recherchez ?

La vois était mielleuse, et appartenait très certainement à la bibliothécaire. Percy se retourna pour refuser son aide, lorsqu'il remarqua les larges cornes qui ressortaient de son crâne.

_Oh._

Voyant que le garçon fixait le haut de sa tête, la femme… Enfin, la créature eut un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air assez vieille, mais étrangement, sa peau était lisse et ses yeux très clairs. Percy glissa sa main dans sa poche, et toucha Turbulence du bout des doigts, prêt à la dégainer en cas d'attaque. Il avait parlé avec ses deux amis, plus tôt, et ils avaient convenus que les chances de se faire attaquer étaient grandes, car la jeune fille à qui ils avaient pris le mot avait dû s'en rendre compte peu après. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne sembla pas vouloir les tuer.

—Vous êtes les demi-dieux qui devaient passer pour des fournitures ! S'exclama-t-elle, enchantée. On m'avait dit que vous seriez deux, mais à trois c'est encore mieux ! Oui, oui, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous donner _en plus_ ! Euh, quelle était votre commande exacte, à la base ?

—« _Rudimentaires de la magie Illusionniste », _tome trois à cinq , récita Annabeth, légèrement prise au dépourvu. Ah, et le tout en double, ainsi qu'un livre sur la nécromancie pour-

Elle s'interrompit en rougissait légèrement, et Percy devina qu'elle avait faillit terminer par «_ pour cet idiot d'Alabaster ! _», comme il était écrit sur le papier. La femme aux cornes hocha précipitamment la tête.

—Oui oui, très bon choix. Pour la nécromancie, j'ai justement une petite pile de l'édition « Royaume des morts » ; les derniers tomes parus ! (puis, elle se sentit obligée de préciser) C'est l'édition des Enfers, ils font les meilleurs livres sur ce thème-là. Une vraie merveille, vous allez_ a-do-rer_.

—Euh, certainement… Madame, rétorqua Percy, qui voulait en finir au plus vite. Donc, où est-ce que… ?

—Oh, suivez-moi, mes chéris !

Il n'aimait définitivement pas cela. À tout moment, le fils des océans s'attendait à se faire attaquer par la bibliothécaire, et jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs autour de lui, au cas où un monstre caché leur sauterait dessus. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une réserve, remplie de bouquins aux couvertures dorés, peut être vieux de plusieurs siècles. Annabeth semblait complètement subjuguée, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle se retenait de toucher à tout, ce qui semblait être une mauvaise idée, on ne savait jamais… Peut être que ces livres avaient la faculté de changer ceux qui les touchaient en pierre, ou de les tuer, tant qu'à faire. Ils passèrent ainsi trois grandes pièces, sombres mais décorées avec prestige, avant de tomber sur une salle au plafond bas, qui se rapprochait plus d'une réserve classique. Il n'y avait même pas d'étagères, juste des piles de livres posées à même le sol. Ils semblaient moins impressionnants que ceux des trois salles qu'ils avaient traversées, mais Percy reconnut le livre qu'ils étaient venus chercher : « _Rudimentaires de la magie Illusionniste_ ». La pile était assez grande, constituée de plusieurs livres qui devaient avoir près de cinq cent pages chacun, tous de couleurs différents (certainement une couleur pour chaque tome). La bibliothécaire pointa du doigt deux cartons un peu plus loin. L'un d'eux était remplis des six tomes destinés à la magie (enfin, les trois différents, en double) ; l'autre de bouquins plus récents, d'une couverture noire mat, avec écrit en lettres dorées « éditions _Royaume des morts _».

—Et voici pour vous ! Dit-elle, Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

—Peut-on… Commença Annabeth, Peut-on prendre d'autres-

—Ah, _certainement pas_, l'interrompit sèchement l'autre, Ma chérie, je comprend très bien ton désir, mais ces livres ne sont pas destinés à des demi-dieux comme vous… Sauf sous autorisation spéciale, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai rien reçu vous concernant.

—Oh, je vois…

Percy ne voulait surtout pas les presser, mais… _Si_, il voulait les presser, à tout moment il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un arrive en courant elle crie « ce ne sont pas les bons ! Il faut les tuer ! ». Il prit la main d'Annabeth et sourit aimablement.

—Bon, merci beaucoup pour ça, madame ! Nous allons maintenant prendre ces cartons et rentrer, nous avons beaucoup de… Euh, de devoirs.

La bibliothécaire approuva gravement.

—Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Mes pauvres choux, vous devez être débordés ! Passez par ici, quand vous êtes trop fatigués et que vous voulez vous détendre… Je sais à quel point _vos professeurs_ peuvent être durs.

Percy ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle partait, mais pour le moment, il voulait juste partir d'ici. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler ailleurs. Et puis, ils pourraient aussi revenir plus tard, après avoir lu les livres.

Nico avait déjà entreprit de soulever l'un des cartons. Le jeune homme se releva avec un air surpris, que Percy compris lorsqu'il prit lui-même le carton qui restait. Il était super léger. Ils arrivèrent donc sans efforts à la sortie, eurent le droit à un dernier petit monologue de la bibliothécaire sur oh combien ces livres était intéressants ; et partirent, _enfin_.

* * *

><p>—C'est un manuel de scolaire, commença Annabeth après avoir parcourut rapidement quelques pages d'un des tomes prit au hasard. La présentation fait très moderne, avec des chapitres, des sous-parties… Sauf que ça ne traite pas de sujets communs…<p>

Elle semblait perplexe, mais Percy pouvait observer une lueur des ses yeux, montrant son intérêt. Ils étaient tous trois installés dans sa petite chambre, entourés de couvertures confortables.

—Un manuel scolaire sur la magie ? Grogna Nico, les sourcils froncés, Je n'aime pas ça.

Ce à quoi Percy ne put que hocher la tête.

—Tout à fait d'accord ! Qui dit manuel dit école dit cours dit-

—Oh, Percy, s'il te plait, souffla Annabeth, Oui, qui dit manuel dit école ! Mais une école de magie ?

—Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas ça, reprit le fils des enfers en lançant un regard sévère à l'autre garçon (du genre : je ne suis pas un attardé, après chacun ses raisons). Tu imagines si les monstres apprenaient à utiliser ce genre de magie ? La magie peut beaucoup de choses… Pas que des bonnes…

Annabeth semblait d'accord. À contrecoeur, elle reposa son livre.

—C'est vrai que ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses concernant cet endroit… La Brume semble avoir une attitude _particulière_.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Percy se sentait fatigué. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de débattre sur les événements récents, alors qu'ils disposaient enfin d'indices, et même plus que ça : des livres sur ce qu'ils recherchaient, un lieu rattaché à ces mystères… Mais il ne se sentait pas excité pour autant, il avait juste envie de s'allonger quelque part tranquillement, et pour une fois laisser leurs parents s'occuper de tout ça. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà occupés à contrôler les monstres qui réapparaissaient un peu partout…

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, et s'allongea sur son lit. Nico s'étira comme un chat, baillant discrètement, et se frotta les yeux (ce qui était vraiment trop mignon), avant de se rouler en boule et de se laisser tomber sur le côté. La blonde, toujours assise en tailleur, avait reprit le tome trois de « _Rudimentaires de la magie Illusionniste_ » ; en voyant les deux garçons s'écrouler, elle leva un sourcil.

—Euh, les gars ? Il est genre, quinze heures. Ne gaspillez pas notre temps alors que nous avons enfin-

—Mmmmmm… L'interrompis le jeune Italien, la tête toujours posée contre ses genoux. Plus tard…

Percy émit un grognement similaire en signe d'approbation, puis lentement, ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je sais, il est plus court que les autres, mais je voulais passer au POV d'Annabeth (le premier) dans le prochain chapitre ! <strong>

**Je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, sûrement bientôt car il est presque terminé :) ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, c'est très encourageant pour moi ;_;; n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire avec ce que vous en pensez ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey, voici donc le chapitrer 6, c'est fois du point de vue d'Annabeth ! Je sais, pas beaucoup de moment avec Nico et Percy, mais je me rattraperai un peu au prochain chapitre et beaucoup à celui d'après ! **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était plus qu'agréable, pas aussi chaude que ce à quoi Annabeth était habituée à New York, mais la jeune fille n'était pas particulièrement fan de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur sa ville. Elle avait perdu ses deux compagnons, endormis à ses pieds, et se retrouvait seule pour faire ses recherches.<p>

Pas que cela la dérangeait vraiment ; Percy n'était pas un grand lecteur et mettait trois fois plus de temps qu'elle à lire une page, et Nico… La mettait un peu mal à l'aise, bien qu'il pourrait être d'une grande aide, car le fils des enfers devait bien avoir quelques notions sur la magie.

Elle avait toujours cru que Nico était amoureux d'elle, parce qu'elle voyait ce regard jaloux posé sur eux à chaque fois qu'elle se tenait contre son copain, mais elle n'était plus aussi sûre qu'elle en était l'objet. Après tout, le brun ne lui accordait que quelques brefs regards, au final il passait la plupart de son temps à dévorer Percy des yeux. Annabeth ne pouvait dire s'il souhaitait simplement devenir ami avec Percy et l'enviait parce qu'il était aimé de tous, ou si ses sentiments allaient plus loin.

Les deux garçons étaient endormis, et respiraient doucement, emmêlés dans leurs draps. La blonde interrompit sa lecture pour les observer quelques minutes, et ne put que sourire affectueusement en voyant à quel point la scène était adorable. Son petit ami remuait légèrement, un demi sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux décoiffés retombaient sur ses yeux fermés, et Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur son front, en réarrangeant quelques mèches. Quelques centimètres plus loin, Nico ressemblait à un petit garçon plongé dans un rêve paisible. Une aura calme se dégageait de lui. La fille d'Athéna avait toujours pensé qu'un Nico endormis ressemblerait plus à un cadavre qu'autre chose, mais elle comprit à quel point elle s'était trompée. S'il avait l'air malade en permanence, ça n'était pas seulement à cause de son teint pâle, mais plus à son expression amère. Or cette expression avait laissé place à des traits sereins, dévoilants son visage fin mais lisse et, il fallait l'avouer, assez attirant. Il pinça ses lèvres, et les relâcha, laissant passer un souffle dans un geste adorable. Annabeth n'aimait pas l'expression crispée du fils des enfers, et savoir qu'il pourrait donner une impression nettement différente la rassura un peu.

Elle s'arracha à ce spectacle pour retourner au manuel. C'était intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas de connaissances solides concernant la magie, mais là elle se dit qu'elle pourrait juste suivre les chapitres du bouquin et peut être parvenir à la manipuler. Rien de très compliqué, bien sûr, peut être à la limite manipuler un peu la Brume. Elle grimaça ; pour Nico et Percy, fils de deux des trois Grands, ça semblait plus que réalisable, mais pour une fille d'Athéna ? Sa mère avait beau être une déesse écoutée et traitée avec beaucoup de respect, elle n'avait pas vraiment de pouvoirs surnaturels à lui léguer.

_Bien sûr. La force des enfants d'Athéna, c'est la sagesse. Elle est plus efficace que n'importe quelle arme_.

Elle eu beau se réprimander, la jeune fille savait qu'au fond, elle aurait aussi aimé pouvoir manipuler l'eau, ou invoquer des morts. Alors si ce livre pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière à…

_Est-ce que je ne deviendrais pas ridiculement jalouse ?_

C'était peut être vrai. Peut être qu'elle voulait aussi être utile, avoir quelque chose de plus, et ça n'était pas comme si elle empêchait les deux autres de prendre les livres.

En soupirant, elle termina l'introduction, qui en gros se portait sur Hécate, déesse de la magie, et sur quelques règles bidons qu'elle avait déjà plus ou moins oublié (« ne pas chercher à dévoiler les secrets de se livre aux autres mortels, blablabla »). Le premier chapitre semblait traiter de la manipulation de la Brume. Annabeth ne comprenait pas tout, mais c'était sûrement parce que c'était déjà le tome trois, et qu'elle n'avait pas les bases. Nico se retourna, et elle l'entendit murmurer « Percy… » avant d'enfouir la tête dans son avant-bras. Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que ça et reprit sa lecture.

Quelques minutes passèrent lentement, et Annabeth se demanda si les deux autres allaient se réveiller. Enfin, s'il allaient _bientôt_ se réveiller, parce qu'ils semblaient être profondément endormis. Elle décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air, de profiter du bon temps, et pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Sally ? La mère de Percy faisait partie des rares personnes qu'Annabeth appréciait énormément, mais dernièrement, elle ne s'étaient pas énormément vues. Ces trois dernières années, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout pendant les vacances, quand Annabeth voyait son copain presque tous les jours.

En sortant de la chambre avec précaution, pour éviter de réveiller les garçons, elle chercha Sally des yeux. À la place, elle trouva un petit mot sur la cuisine, indiquant qu'elle était avec Anna (la voisine et mère des petites filles blondes, d'après ce qu'avait comprit Annabeth) en ville. Elle soupira et ouvrit la baie vitrée, s'arrangea pour placer un transat au soleil, avant de se replonger dans son bouquin. Au bout de quelques pages, elle repéra enfin une information intéressante, concernant les sacrifices. Apparement, ils devaient être préparés et effectués de manière cyclique, un par mois, quelques détails du rituel étaient aussi donnés. Mais rien sur le garçon qui avait été tué. Elle était tout de même soulagée : ils n'avaient lieu que lors de la nouvelle lune, ils avaient donc une trentaine de jours devant eux avant d'avoir d'autres victimes sur les bras.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Une petite voix aiguë se fit entendre derrière elle. En l'entendant, la jeune fille se retourna pour tomber sur Carrie. Ou Cathy, elle ne savait plus.

—Oh… Rien de très passionnant, un livre sur la magie. Un peu comme Harry Potter.

La petite eu une grand sourire et se rapprocha.

—Ah, je connais Harry Potter ! J'ai vu que les films, mais Cathy m'a déjà lu quelques passages dans les livres ! C'est trop cool ! Peut être que tu devrais prêter ton livre à ma soeur, elle aimera sûrement !

—Mmmh… Je ne sais pas si ça l'intéressera. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, et c'est plus écrit pour des adultes.

Ça n'était pas vrai, mais elle voulait éviter de remettre le précieux livre à une fillette de six ans. Carrie fit la moue et essaya de lire quelques lignes par-dessus l'épaule d'Annabeth, qui rangea rapidement le bouquin.

—Pas pour les enfants ! Gronda-t-elle.

—Mais tu as dit que c'était sur la magie !

—Et alors, il y a bien des livres sur la magie pour les adultes.

—Non, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai vu les livres de papa et maman, ils sont très ennuyeux. Pas de magie, pas d'animaux qui parlent, pas de princesses !

Sa soeur apparut derrière elle, avec une expression sévère.

—C'est parce que tu as des gouts d'enfant, Carrie ! Les livres de princesses ne sont pas intéressants, de toute façon.

—Ehhh t'es pas gentille, Cathyy !

Annabeth se demanda si elle devait intervenir ou juste en profiter pour ranger son livre.

—De toute façon, reprit Cathy, je dois déjà lire quelque chose, alors je ne vais pas lui emprunter son livre. Surtout qu'elle le lit maintenant, alors le lui piquer, ça ne se fait pas !

Annabeth hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec la petite, mais Percy lui avait dit qu'elle pourraient bien s'entendre. Et c'était vrai que la petite était intelligente.

—Les filles ? Finit-elle par demander. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Et votre maman ?

—Bah, répondit Carrie, Maman est avec Sally, et papa était avec nous mais il a dit qu'on pouvait aller aux jeux avec Percy et ses amis s'ils voulaient bien… On peut ?

_Oh non_, pensa Annabeth, mais elle accepta de les accompagner, embarquant le bouquin dans son sac. Elle connaissait à peu près le plan du camping, et il y avait quelques jeux pas très loin, un peu plus bas que la piscine. Elle expliqua aux soeurs que Percy et Nico dormaient, et qu'il ne fallait pas les réveiller.

Le chemin était très simple, une grande route qui descendant le camping, jusqu'à un terrain de foot, deux de tennis, et quelques installations pour les enfants. Sur la droite, Annabeth repéra un petit parc, déjà bondé, mais avec un banc toujours libre. Les deux petites se précipitèrent sur le toboggan, alors que la blonde s'assit tranquillement. Elle remarqua que Cathy eut l'air très surprise en voyant Annabeth sortir son livre. Elle la fixa quelques instants, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis fut entrainée par sa soeur vers les balançoires.

Annabeth remarqua au bout de quelques minutes qu'un groupe d'ado arrivait de derrière les jeux, et se décala légèrement pour voir d'où ils venaient. Il y avait un grillage qui séparait le camping de la foret, mais à un endroit, il était coupé et donnait accès aux bois. L'une des filles du groupe lui sourit, et Annabeth se sentit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient d'un vers profond, et elle dégageait la même aura qu'une combattante. Derrière elle, quelques autres adolescents, qui portaient tous une chemise blanche, et une veste vert foncé. Annabeth ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu avant, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sortie du mobile-home, et avait remarqué que beaucoup de gens de son âge trainaient par là. Elle leur rendit leur sourire, et se retourna pour chercher les petites du regard.

—C'est tes amis ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Cathy était à côté d'elle, et la regardait d'un air curieux.

—Non, souffla Annabeth, C'est la première fois que je les voit. Pourquoi, tu les connais ?

La petite secoua la tête.

—Non… Mais je les ait vu trainer ici…

Annabeth lui sourit. Parfois, les enfants pouvaient être intimidés par les groupes plus âgés. Mais Cathy n'avait vraiment pas l'air de les apprécier.

—Le livre que tu lisais, reprit-elle, Il-

—ANNABETH ! CATHY ! J'ai froid ! On peut rentrer s'il vous plait !

Fâchée d'avoir été interrompue par sa soeur, Cathy se retourna et croisa les bras en soupirant. Annabeth prit la main des deux soeurs.

—Rentrons, proposa-t-elle. Cathy, on pourra continuer notre discussion plus tard si tu veux ?

La petite blonde ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Annabeth rentra, après avoir déposé Cathy et Carrie à leur propre mobile-home, elle retrouva Sally Jackson assise sur le canapé, en train de téléphoner à son marin, Paul. En apercevant la jeune fille, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle mit quelques minutes à raccrocher, et se leva en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.<p>

—Pas trop fatiguant ? Les petites peuvent être dures à gérer, des fois… Surtout Carrie.

Annabeth la rassura, affirmant que tout s'était très bien passé. Elle ne le dit pas à Sally, mais c'était Cathy qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. La petite la regardait toujours d'un air crispé, c'était comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de particulier chez elle. Annabeth la trouvait très gentille, mais ce comportement la mettait mal à l'aise.

—Bon, si elles ne t'ont pas embêté, ça va… Décidément, on ne peut vraiment pas compter sur les hommes pour nous venir en aide, continua la femme en levant les yeux aux ciel.

—Je n'avais pas envie de les réveiller, ils étaient complètement morts.

En fait, Annabeth ne se serait pas dérangée et aurait réveillé Nico et Percy sans problèmes, mais elle avait aussi envie de lire tranquillement.

—C'est vrai que ça m'a fait mal au coeur de sortir du sommeil ces deux adorables garçons, mais ils l'ont bien cherché, dit Sally en s'étirant lentement, Je les ai envoyés ramener des moules-frites de l'accueil ! Ça leur fera prendre un peu l'air.

Les deux femmes parlèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'au retour des deux autres. Nico semblait mort de froid, et Percy encore à moitié endormi. Annabeth était bien placée pour savoir qu'il mettait un temps fou avant d'être complètement éveillé. Il baillait et passait sans cesse ses mains sur son visages. À côté de lui, Nico se précipita vers sa chambre et revint tout aussi rapidement, sa veste d'aviateur sur les épaules.

—La nuit tombe trop vite ici, grommela-t-il.

—La nuit… Répéta Percy, Dormir…

—Arrête un peu, mon chéri, réprimanda sa mère avec une tape affectueuse. Vous avez récupéré notre repas ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et Percy lui tendit la petite marmite qu'il tenait dans les mains, alors que Nico pointa son doigt vers les barquettes de frites déjà posées sur la table. L'odeur de sel et de mer réveilla l'appétit de la blonde, et apparemment c'était aussi le cas des autres, parce qu'ils se mirent très rapidement à table. Les moules étaient délicieuses ; Annabeth ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été une grande fan des fruits de mer, mais c'était tout à fait appréciable. Elle remarqua que Percy sourit affectueusement au brun, et lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, il la regarda l'air de dire « plus tard ». Elle n'insista pas, si Nico était plus à l'aise, ça ne pouvait qu'être plus agréable pour eux tous.

Après avoir mangé, ce fut à son tous d'être fatiguée. Elle se prépara rapidement (la douche, et d'ailleurs la salle de bain en général du mobile-home était _minuscule_), et alla se coucher près de Percy, qui s'était déjà enroulé dans ses draps.

—Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

—Je crois que Nico est venu parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul, avoua le jeune garçon, Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres amis et… Bah, je pensais que ça serait mieux s'il nous rejoignait à la Colonie.

Annabeth hocha lentement la tête, faisant tomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Il avait entièrement raison, Nico n'avait à présent plus de raisons de refuser de venir avec eux.

—On verra tout ça après avoir découvert ce qu'on veut découvrir, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. En attendant, j'espère qu'il s'ouvrira un peu plus à nous.

—Oui, répondit l'autre d'une petite voix adorable, qui donna à Annabeth l'envie de l'enlacer. Elle roula sur elle-même jusqu'à la place idéale pour pouvoir se caler confortablement contre son copain. Mais à son grand malheur, le fils de Poséidon s'endormait déjà à moitié. Elle l'embrassa sur le nez.

—Bonne nuit, cervelle d'algues !

—'Nuit… Nico Colonie avec nous, parvint-il à bougonner entre deux respirations.

—T'es irréparable, glissa-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea près de lui et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Annabeth fit un cauchemar. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… Depuis trois ans environ ? Étrangement, ça ne lui avait <em>pas du tout<em> manqué.

La première image qui s'offrit à ses yeux fut celle d'une petite clairière. Les bois tout autour étaient sombres, et elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que la clairière était en fait un jardin. Une large demeure était visible juste derrière elle ; entourée par d'autres bâtiments plus petits. En faisant quelques pas en avant, elle put distinguer quelques personnes au loin, et elle reconnu le petit groupe d'adolescents qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à la fille qui lui avait sourit était en train de s'adresser aux autres, qui l'écoutaient tout sourire. Puis la fille brune se retourna vers Annabeth et lui sourit de nouveau. La blonde sentit un frisson la parcourir, se souvenant que les rêves des demi-dieux étaient loin d'être de simples rêves.

—Bienvenue parmi nous, Annabeth Chase, dit la fille. Nous attendions ton arrivée depuis longtemps déjà.

Les autres se retournèrent aussi vers elle. Annabeth eu envie de courir loin d'ici, mais elle tenta de masquer sa stupeur. Qui étaient ces gens et que lui voulaient-ils ? Leur cible n'était-elle pas Percy, ou Nico ? Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient été appelés ici, elle n'avait fait que les accompagner. Mais les jeunes garçons et filles qui la regardaient ne semblaient pas hostiles. La fille d'Athéna commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais son rêve changea subitement.

Elle se retrouva dans l'eau. Sa première réaction fut de paniquer, mais une voix lui parvint : « Oh, ma chère, tu _peux_ respirer, ces eaux n'ont rien d'effrayant pour toi ». Elle essaya de trouver la source de ce son, mais la mer était totalement vide de toute formes de vie, et avait prit une couleur violette qui l'empêchait de voir clairement. Elle ne s'essaya pas à respirer, préférant tenter de remonter à la surface. Alors qu'elle allait sortir la tête de l'eau, le décor changea à nouveau.

Elle se retrouva au milieu d'un petit chemin de terre. Un brouillard épais l'entourait, l'empêchant de voir clairement autour d'elle. Néanmoins, elle repéra à quelques mètres d'elle une sorte de rocher posé debout, qui devait mesurer environ quatre mètres.

_Un menhir_, pensa-t-elle. _Je suis près d'un alignement, non_ ?

« Alors, ma chérie ? » Reprit la voix « Tu sais, tu pourrais venir dès maintenant avec nous. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous t'apprendrons à devenir plus puissante qu'une enfant d'Athéna ne l'ait jamais été. Je te promet que tu nous ait trop précieuse pour que le moindre mal te soit fait. »

—Qui êtes-vous ? Cria Annabeth en tournant sur elle-même, cherchant la femme qui parlait.

Mais elle était presque sûre de connaitre la réponse. La déesse de la magie et de la nouvelle lune.

Le rire résonna à ses oreilles, presque agréable.

« Allons, Annabeth, tu sais très bien qui je suis. N'est-ce pas évident ? Même tes amis ont déjà dû s'en rendre compte ! »

—Hécate. Finit-elle par lâcher. Que me voulez-vous ?

« Je veux que tu me rejoigne. Contrairement à ce que tu pense, tu comptes bien plus que Percy Jackson, ou Nico di Angelo. Et ça n'était pas comme si tu leur étais indispensable… »

_Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi_.

—C'est faux, Percy et Nico sont mes amis, je…

Le brouillard de dissipa légèrement, et elle aperçu les deux garçons, main dans la main, la regardant d'un air moqueur.

—Arrête ça, Hécate ! Cria la blonde. Je sais que cette image est fausse ! C'est bien loin de la réalité, tu cherches simplement à nous diviser !

« Nous verrons bien… »

La voix se dissipa, tout comme le brouillard, et les images pâles de Percy et Nico.

Annabeth se réveilla en sueur, sur le point de tomber du lit. Elle avait oublié cet horrible sentiment. Percy dormait toujours près d'elle, et elle l'entendit parler dans son sommeil, répétant ce qu'il lui avait déjà confié, « Tous ensemble à la Colonie… ». Elle sourit presque malgré sa peur, heureuse de sortir avec un garçon aussi adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : on retourne du côté de notre petit Nico ! <strong>

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop désagréable à lire et maladroit, j'avoue que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite avec le rendu, mais bon, je suis trop flemmarde pour tout reprendre au niveau de l'écriture /: **

**Bonne ****journée/soirée à tous ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, sûrement en fin de semaine !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**YOOO ! Hey, désolé du retard, je pensais poster celui-ci pendant le week end ; mais j'ai eu pas mal de travail et pas le temps d'avancer trop sur le chapitre suivant (j'essaye d'avoir un chapitre d'avance sur ceux que je publie pour prendre un peu de recul). POV de Nico ! **

* * *

><p>Lorsque Nico s'était écroulé de fatigue, il n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont il allait se réveiller. Peut être pensait-il qu'Annabeth resterait avec eux tout le temps, ou qu'il aurait été déplacé dans sa chambre, ou peu importait. Aussi, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'apparement aussi grand et lourd rouler jusqu'à son dos, et pratiquement l'écraser, il fut surpris. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières sous l'effet de la lumière, pour tomber nez à nez avec un visage endormit mais heureux, et incroyablement attirant.<p>

_Que, quoi ? _Fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Puis il remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait derrière Percy. Cette personne n'était autre que Sally Jackson, qui venait probablement de pousser son fils sur le brun pour les réveiller, 'd'une pierre deux coups'.

—Décidément, c'est une vraie limace, dit-elle en riant, Il ne s'est même pas réveillé !

Nico sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et se releva lentement, à présent parfaitement sortit de son sommeil. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'autre, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, jusqu'à cogner le mur derrière lui (qui était si fin que le garçon crut qu'il allait s'écrouler sous le choc), ce qui était tout sauf naturel.

—Bonsoir, Nico ! Continua Sally. Comme tu peux le voir, il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai pensé que vous deux pourriez aller chercher à manger, en attendant qu'Annabeth revienne. Elle est au parc avec les petites. Ah oui, je voudrait que vous alliez à l'accueil, c'est le jour des moules-frites aujourd'hui ! Vous pouvez prendre deux portions, ça sera largement suffisant pour nous quatre…

Il mit un certain temps à analyser ses mots, et hocha la tête.

—Pas de problème, souffla-t-il. Y a-t-il autre chose que l'on puisse rapporter ?

—Oh non, je veux dire, vous avez déjà acheté des desserts et tout… Bon, je vais parler à la voisine deux minutes, je compte sur toi pour réveiller mon Percy, ok ?

—Oui, Mme Jackson, répondit-il un peu hésitant.

Elle le regarda avec amusement et douceur.

—Tu n'as pas à m'appeler ainsi, dit-elle d'une voix douce, Sally ira très bien. Et puis, s'il te plait, tutoie-moi, je suis encore assez jeune pour ça.

Il eu envie de lui répondre, mais une boule se forma dans son ventre. Sally Jackson dégageait une aura si agréable, de tranquillité et d'amour. Il repensa à sa propre mère, puis à sa soeur, et regretta amèrement les doux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant de les perdre.

Sally sortit, laissant les deux demi-dieux seuls. Percy dormait toujours, et Nico aurait voulu le laisser ainsi, et rester là à le regarder. L'idée de lui voler un baiser l'effleura, alors que son visage prenait une couleur cramoisie. C'était bête, mais le simple fait de devoir le réveiller l'embêtait, parce qu'il allait surement devoir _le toucher_.

—Percy ?

Bien sûr, il ne se réveilla pas. Le brun posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Percy, et la secoua. Percy fronça les sourcils et grogna.

—Mmmh ? Qu'est-ce que ?

—C'est moi, Nico. Ta mère nous envoies aller chercher à bouffer à l'accueil, répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

Percy ouvrit enfin les yeux, ses beaux yeux verts-océans, et se releva lentement, toujours à moitié endormit. Nico éloigna sa main de lui, presque à contrecoeur. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulut le toucher ; à quoi bon s'affoler comme ça pour rien ?

—C'est la soirée moules-frites, hein ? Lança finalement le fils des océans.

—Ouais… Tu sais où est l'accueil ?

Percy laissa échapper un petit rire, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

—Bien sûr que je sais où est l'accueil ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais plus ?

—Je… Pas comme si c'était très important, finit par bougonner Nico. À vrai dire, c'est un peu dur de se repérer ici, j'ai l'impression que tous les emplacements sont pareils !

—Pas vrai ? J'ai eu un mal de chien au départ !

—Bon, les garçons, vous êtes encore là ? Les interrompit Sally, revenant de sa brève discussion avec Anna. Dépêchez-vous ou on aura plus rien !

Percy sauta du lit, et commença à enfiler ses chaussures. L'autre fit de même, puis sortit. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie de leur petit chemin pour rejoindre l'allée principale. Les familles commençaient déjà à manger, et on pouvait les observer à table, sur la terrasse, ou bien au chaud dans leur mobile-homes. Nico remarqua que le ciel commençait à se couvrir, et il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui sa veste d'aviateur. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir avec trois têtes de morts, un peu grand pour lui mais suffisamment confortable. Quant à Percy, il était vêtu d'une chemise bleue aux manches relevées. Nico se demanda s'il pourrait avoir la même classe en portant un truc aussi simple, mais décida de s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

— Hey, Nico ?

Il tourna la tête, surprit. Percy le regardait avec un air sérieux.

—Quoi ? Répondit le concerné avec un léger mouvement de tête.

—Quand on en aura finit avec tout ça…

Nico haussa un sourcil, puis l'interrompit, prenant un sourire ironique.

—_Quand_ on aura finit ? Tu me semble un peu trop optimiste, là.

—Bon, ok, _si _on finit avec tout ça, bougonna le fils de Poséidon. Et on _va_ régler le problème vite-fait, parce que je compte bien profiter encore un peu de mes vacances.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler avec la même certitude que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester inquiet, même si Percy était là, et qu'il avait réalisé un certain nombres d'exploits avant d'atterrir ici.

—Et donc ? Tu voulais quoi ?

—Bah, après ça, tu viendras avec nous à la colonie ?

—Quoi ?

—Nico, soupira Percy, Avant de nous rejoindre, tu avais passé combien de temps sans sortir avec des amis ?

Le brun se retint de rougir, honteux. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'essayer de joindre d'autres demi-dieux. Et puis Percy savait qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, il le lui avait dit.

_Nous en avons parlé_, pensa-t-il, _c'est injuste de me poser cette question_.

Voyant son air gêné, Percy tenta de s'expliquer.

—Tu sais, ce truc de roi Fantôme, c'est cool et tout, mais…

—Je comprends, dit précipitamment Nico, essayant de parler le plus vite possible pour mettre fin à cette discussion. Tu pense que je serais mieux avec tous les autres demi-dieux. Mais je ne sais pas si cet endroit est vraiment fait pour moi. Et puis, mon père a besoin de moi aux Enf-

—Oh, pitié ! Ton père s'est très bien débrouillé sans toi pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années ! Il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est uniquement parce que je…

Il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, et entra en contemplation de ses pieds. Nico ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse aussi rapidement, et se demanda pourquoi il le prenait comme ça. Ça faisait trois ans qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu, pas comme s'il était important pour lui. Soudainement, il sentit son estomac se tordre en comprenant la raison.

—Tu… Commença-t-il, tu te sens responsable de moi.

Percy sursauta. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Nico fut plis rapide.

—Tu ne veux pas que je vienne parce que tu tiens à moi ou quoique ce soit ! J'suis pas un gamin, Percy ! Tu peux avoir la conscience tranquille, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je reste sous terre, c'est parce que…

Là, il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Déjà, parce que, effectivement, Percy était bien l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait refusé de rester à la Colonie des Sang Mêlés, bien que ça ne soit pas pour les causes que soupçonnait le jeune homme. Ensuite, parce que même Nico savait qu'il ne serait pas si mal que ça d'envisager de rejoindre les autres… Même si personne ne l'accepterait, pas après avoir essayé de piégé Percy des années plus tôt.

—Je… C'est vrai que je me sens un peu responsable, articula calmement le garçon aux yeux verts-océan, Mais je pense ce que je dis. Ta place n'est pas aux Enfers, pas plus que la mienne ne l'est aux côtés de mon père. À la Colonie, tu serais accepté pour qui tu es. Libre à toi de venir ou pas, mais je veux que tu sache que je parle _sérieusement_.

Nico ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait envie d'accepter son offre. Depuis trois ans, personne ne lui avait donné l'impression d'être indispensable pour quoique ce soit. Le fait que Percy insiste à ce point lui faisait chaud au coeur, mais l'embêtait également. Il secoua tristement la tête.

—Ça… Ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis un fils des enfers, c'est différent pour moi. Plus que ça ne l'est pour toi ou Thalia.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là, parce qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à l'accueil. Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas de l'accueil à l'entrée du camping que Nico avait vu le premier jour ; c'était plus le restaurant, l'épicerie, et l'endroit où les « soirées » du camping se déroulaient. Ils récupérèrent les portions à la caisse, silencieusement. Nico sentit la tristesse l'envahir, et la colère. Pourquoi est-ce que Percy ne pouvait pas le comprendre ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir autant de gens autour de lui, au final il voulait juste que Percy l'accepte comme il était. Il voulait rejoindre les autres, mais avait peur qu'ils le rejettent ; Plus jamais il ne voulait être rejeté.

En même temps, il ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance plus longtemps.

—On en reparlera plus tard, souffla-t-il.

Percy sembla comprendre que Nico ne disait cela que pour lui faire plaisir, mais apprécia le geste. Il sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, l'air fier. Se retrouvant coincé, le fils d'Hadès bloqua sa respiration, essayant de garder une expression neutre. Il n'était absolument pas tactile comme l'autre, mais aurait voulut être plus à l'aise.

Percy continua ainsi, et parla des sortes de soirées du camping, qui apparement étaient horribles, mais Nico était trop occupé à retenir son coeur d'exploser pour l'écouter. Lorsqu'il fut libéré, il souffla, soulagé.

—Ces portions sont énormes, commenta Nico en regardant les barquettes de frites, Je ne mangerais certainement pas tout ça.

—Pas de problème, je m'en charge ! Ouais, c'est bien le seul truc énorme, ici. Par rapport à New York… T'as vu la taille des lits ?

Nico haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'impression le le camping était petit ; par contre, c'était vrai que les lits étaient minuscules. Percy continua à parler.

—En tout cas, le suis mort de faim. Deux barquettes pour trois, c'est parfait. Toi et ma mère, vous en prenez une et le prend l'autre.

—T'es fou, jamais je réussirais à prendre la moitié d'une barquette…

Puis, il s'arrêta, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Percy eut le même geste, et fronça les sourcils. Deux barquettes pour_ trois_. Lui, Percy et sa mère.

—Je… commença Percy l'air complètement dérouté.

Nico ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Vu l'air effaré, il se douta que Percy venait de subir le même phénomène. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait totalement oublié Annabeth. Pas juste oublié qu'elle était là à les attendre ; c'était comme si sa présence, son existence même s'était effacée.

—C'est bizarre, reprit Percy, C'est la première fois que je… Enfin, je veux dire, d'habitude je…

—Quoi, d'habitude tu penses_ toujours_ à Annabeth, c'est ça ?

—Euh, répondit Percy, apparement gêné par le ton sarcastique de Nico. Ouais, enfin, pas tout le temps, mais voilà.

Il aperçut Sally et Annabeth qui les observaient de l'intérieur du mobile-home. Percy se mis à bailler, et leur adressa un geste mou de la main. Nico se demanda pourquoi, mais le fils de Poséidon semblait soudainement dormir sur place.

—Ça va, mec ?

—C'est rien, répondit l'autre en baillant à nouveau, Je me suis probablement levé trop rapidement. La fatigue qui revient.

Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, mais Nico n'insista pas, d'une part parce que Percy ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre sérieusement, d'autre part parce qu'il se sentait lui-même fatigué.

* * *

><p>Nico passa une bonne nuit, encore une fois. Dernièrement, il avait beaucoup rêvé de Percy. C'était un peu gênant à avouer, mais ça n'était pas désagréable. En sortant de sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir Annabeth sur le canapé, regardant le petit poste de télévision, une tasse de lait chaud dans la main.<p>

—Nico ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix, Bien dormi ?

Il remarqua les cernes creusées sous ses yeux, et songea qu'elle n'avait pas eu comme lui la chance d'avoir paisiblement rêvé de Percy. Au fond de lui, il espérait que le couple s'était disputé, mais chassa immédiatement cette pensée.

—Ouais, plutôt bien… Et toi ? Où est Percy ?

—Percy dort encore… (Elle hésita quelques secondes) Quant à moi, j'avoue qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de mieux dormir, mais bon…

—Tu as eu un _cauchemar_ ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, l'air anxieuse.

—Je préfère attendre que Percy soit réveillé pour en parler, affirma-t-elle.

Nico alla s'assoir à l'autre bout du canapé d'un horrible orange, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Apparement, ce qui passait à l'antenne était une sorte d'émission de téléréalité plutôt populaire en France. Il la trouva à la fois sans intérêt et stupide, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester près d'un quart d'heure à regarder les jeunes adultes dans l'écrans parler en français et se disputer entre eux.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer, un gros bruit se fit entendre, suivit d'un gémissement.

—Percy a dû se cogner, précisa Annabeth avec un demi sourire. la chambre est trop petite.

Nico se permit de sourire très légèrement, alors que Percy ouvrait la porte en se plaignant.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner, Annabeth commença enfin à parler de son cauchemar. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait croisé une bande d'adolescent qui semblaient avoir leur âge, qui portaient des sortes d'uniformes ; elle leur parla également d'Hécate. Nico remarqua qu'elle semblait hésiter à ajouter quelque chose.

—Je pense que la déesse essaye de nous séparer, finit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Percy regarda Nico, et pensa à comment ils avaient eut l'impression que leur mémoire avait été manipulée. Mais le fils des océans ne sembla pas vouloir évoquer l'incident, et Nico ne le souhaitait pas particulièrement. Sans vouloir passer pour un profiteur, le fait que Percy oublie un peu Annabeth ne le dérangeait pas, et puis depuis, ils n'avaient pas connu ce genre d'accidents.

—Donc, finit par intervenir le roi Fantôme, Tu penses qu'Hécate a un lien avec ce groupe de jeunes, probablement des demi-dieux. Peut être y a-t-il également cette fille à qui tu as prit le mot, et ce gars, Alabaster ?

—Et Hécate leur enseigne la magie, conclut Percy.

Au final, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins doutés de la chose, mais le fait qu'Hécate _elle-même_ soit dans le coup ne rassurait pas vraiment les trois amis. La déesse de la nouvelle Lune était plus puissante que l'on pouvait le penser, Nico était bien placé pour le savoir. Avant que Zeus ne s'impose, elle était respectée de tous, et n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être mise à l'écart par la suite. Il y a trois ans, elle s'était opposée au dieux de l'Olympe, et avait mis en danger beaucoup de mortels, en les empêchant de fuir la ville.

—Ok, reprit finalement Percy, Et donc, le rapport avec nous ?

—Je ne sais pas, Percy. Peut être qu'elle espère se servir de nous comme appâts ? Ou qu'elle souhaite nous neutraliser, considérant que nous sommes un danger ? Toi et Nico êtes les fils de deux des Trois Grands, vous êtes bien plus puissant que beaucoup de demi-dieux…

Là encore, le jeune garçon aux yeux sombres eu l'impression qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, mais se retint de tout commentaire. Après tout, il n'avait pas non plus parlé de ce qui était arrivé hier.

* * *

><p>Nico était sortit prendre l'air quelques minutes. Il s'assit sur les marches en bois sombre qui séparaient la terrasse du mobile-home au petit jardin, et restait ainsi à méditer. Si Hécate avait souhaité les amener ici, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cherché à entrer en contact avec eux ? Pourquoi Annabeth, alors qu'elle semblait être la moins concernée d'entre eux ?<p>

Au moins, ils savaient maintenant qui était leur ennemi.

—Nicoo ! Nicolas !

Une voix de fillette se fit entendre, et Nico leva la tête pour apercevoir Carrie, souriante comme à son habitude. Il leva un sourcil.

—Nico. Pas Nicolas. Bonjours, Carrie.

À sa grande surprise, la petite blonde sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement et essaya de la pousser.

—Carrie, arrête ça ! Tu me fais honte ! Oh, bonjour… Veuillez excuser mon petit monstre, elle ne sait pas à quel point elle peut être malpolie !

Nico sursauta si fort que la fillette manqua de tomber, mais elle s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et parvint à rester en place. Une femme qui devait avoir autour de quarante ans se tenait à présent devant eux ; assez grande et forte, elle possédait une longue chevelure d'un blond vénitien qui mettait en valeur ses yeux verts sombres. Malgré cela, elle possédait les mêmes traits que Carrie : ses pommettes relevées, sa bouche en coeur, et ses épaules carrées. Nico supposa qu'elle était la mère des soeurs.

—Oh, bonjour, finit-il par répondre, C'est rien, vraiment…

—Tu vois, maman ! C'est rien, ça le dérange pas !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa fille par la main en adoptant une moue sévère.

—Il dit ça parce qu'il est trop gentil, mais tu ne dois pas sauter sur les gens comme ça, Carrie chérie…(Elle toisa Nico à nouveau) Merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle ses derniers jours ! Sally m'a dit que vous étiez un ami de Percy ! Un jour, vous devriez tous passer prendre un verre à la maison… Enfin, à notre emplacement… Bon, je dois y aller ! On se revoit plus tard !

Le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas : comment cette femme pouvait-elle sortir autant de mots en si peu de temps ? Il se souvenait vaguement de la description de Percy sur la mère des soeurs — quel était son nom, déjà ? —, qui apparement ne tenait pas en place.

Avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, elle entraina Carrie avec elle et s'éloigna à toute vitesse en grondant la petite.

Il poussa un long soupir, et pensa qu'il devrait peut être jeter un coup d'oeil aux livres qu'ils avaient ramenés. Annabeth travaillait dessus sans relâche, mais les deux autres n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine de l'aider. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient en partie dormi et laissé la jeune fille s'occuper de tout. C'était peut être pour ça qu'elle avait eut ce rêve, et pas eux ?

_Mec, c'est genre l'explication la plus naze que tu n'as jamais trouvé_.

Il voulut se lever, mais une ombre familière passa derrière lui.

—Bon, je vois qu'ici aussi y'a rien à faire.

—Percy ? T'étais pas à la piscine ?

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

—Disons qu'à un kilomètre du truc, j'ai commencé à entendre les cris des gosses, et j'ai décidé de faire demi-tour.

—Ok, répondit Nico avec amusement, Donc tu t'es dis, tiens, allons charrier un peu Nico.

—Parfaitement, dit Percy, tout sourire. Bon, on y va ?

Il le prit par le bras et l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à l'allée principale.

—Attend, Percy, qu-

—Annabeth a remarqué un passage qui mène aux bois, hier. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu des jeunes qui en venaient. Apparement, c'était les même types que ceux qui sont apparus dans son rêve !

—Oh, réagit Nico. Et Annabeth, elle est où ?

—Dans le mobile-home. Elle veut lire tous les manuels pour voir si elle peut apprendre quelque chose d'utile. Ça à l'air de la passionner, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller voir le fameux passages tous les deux.

Ce fut presque comme s'il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

—Tu me drague, ou quoi ? Répondit Nico en roulant les yeux.

—Bon, mec ! T'es partant ?

Nico eut un sourire de vampire. Bien sûr qu'il venait. Il espérait juste que l'endroit serait moins bruyant que le camping, parce qu'un peu de silence serait le bienvenu.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, prochain chapitre : ce qu'il se passe du côté de PercyNico (POV Percy). **

**Mmmh, là encore je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais le poster, mais j'espère le faire en fin de semaine ou avant mercredi prochain ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Ce chapitre arrive un tout petit peu en retard, désolé, mais pour ma défense, c'était la dernière semaine de cours et j'avais pas mal de contrôles donc pas le temps d'écrire ! **

**Je ne sais pas si je suis entièrement satisfaite avec ce chapitre, mais je vais juste le laisser comme ça ! **

**Encore une petite chose : vos commentaires sont vraiment, _vraiment_ super encourageant, donc MERCI de soutenir un peu cette fic ! **

* * *

><p>Percy n'était jamais allé aux jeux, mais en découvrant l'aire remplie de gosses bruyants, il décida d'éviter cet endroit le plus possible. Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, pour être honnête, il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec les petits ; mais parce qu'ici, tout le monde parlait <em>français<em>. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, pleins de gens venaient lui parler : des ados qui voulaient sympathiser, des petits du voisinage qui voulaient jouer, etc… Quand ses interlocuteurs avaient son âge ou plus, Percy leur expliquait simplement qu'il ne parlait pas la langue, mais une fois, un petit garçon s'était mis à pleurer parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la réponse de Percy, ce qui avait été extrêmement gênant.

Derrière lui, Nico grimaçait. Percy devina qu'il ne devait pas particulièrement aimer les endroits bondés et bruyants.

—Marche plus vite, supplia l'autre, et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde ?

—Ça doit être à cause de ton style, répondit précipitamment Percy.

Nico fronça les sourcils et prit un air indigné.

—Comment ça, _mon style_ ?

Percy allait répondre quelque chose qui impliquait les têtes de morts imprimées sur son t-shirt et ses cheveux trop longs, mais il trouva enfin l'ouverture dans le grillage qui séparait les jeux du bois. Voyant son regard se fixer, Nico balaya le parc du regard et sembla repérer l'ouverture. Le trou était suffisamment grand pour laisser passer plusieurs personnes d'un coup, et quelques enfants se faufilèrent dedans en riant. Pour Percy, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un passage secret. Il se demanda s'ils risquaient de retrouver le groupe de jeunes qu'Annabeth avait vu avant. Elle les avait décrit très précisément, aussi le jeune homme se sentait capable de les reconnaitre s'ils se montraient.

Penser à Annabeth le mit mal à l'aise. Depuis la vieille, il avait du mal à se concentrer lorsqu'il était avec elle. Sa présence lui donnait envie de dormir, et pas au sens figuré. Annabeth n'était pas une fille ennuyeuse, et ce qu'elle rapportait de « _Rudimentaires de la magie Illusionniste _» était tout à fait intéressant, mais Percy avait l'impression de son crâne s'alourdissait, et finissait par se vider complètement.

Dans la matinée, il avait tenté de lutter contre la fatigue, mais avait tout de même finit par se rendormir à côté de sa copine. Et puis, lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés, il se mettait à penser à d'autres choses, et se sentait nettement mieux. Lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de sortir voir un peu ce « passage » pendant qu'elle lisait, il avait immédiatement sauté de son lit, et avait retrouvé son énergie habituelle en sortant de la chambre. Il avait bien essayé de faire autre chose : aller à la piscine, jouer avec Cathy et Carrie, mais au final, le plus divertissant restait d'aller parler à Nico.

—Tu comptes rester combien de temps à mater les branches ?

Le fils des océans sortit de ses pensées, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Nico aussi devait commencer à s'ennuyer un peu, vu qu'ils n'avaient rien foutus de la journée.

Ils avancèrent et passèrent le grillage rouillé, pour atterrir sur un petit chemin de terre, jonché de branches et de feuilles. Les arbres au-dessus d'eux laissaient passer quelques fin filets de lumière, rendant le lieu nettement plus agréable que les jeux situés en plein soleil. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent sans trop se poser de question ; après tout il n'y avait pas trente-six milles chemins à prendre. Ils croisèrent quelques familles, deux trois gosses qui construisaient une cabane, mais pas le moindre signe du groupe décrit par Annaneth.

Nico n'était pas très bavard, mais semblait de bonne humeur. Bien sûr, il n'affichait pas un grand sourire heureux, mais son visage semblait détendu, moins amer que d'habitude. Percy sifflotât un air de David Bowie, _Changes_, cherchant comment aborder la conversation. Mais à sa grande surprise, se fut l'autre qui s'en chargea.

—J'ai croisé la mère de Carrie, dit-il. Je crois qu'elle nous a invité à prendre un verre chez elle, mais elle est partie avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui répondre.

—Tu as vu Anna ? Mec, tu as eu de la chance qu'elle soit vite partie, elle t'aurait facilement raconté toute la vie des petites sans que tu puisse en placer une ! À notre première rencontre, j'ai eu le droit à la lecture de tous les bulletins scolaires de Cathy.

Nico sourit, ce qui était rare mais d'autant plus appréciable.

—Je parie que ceux de Carrie sont restés bien rangés.

—Ne sous-estime pas Carrie, Nico ! Quand elle s'y met sérieusement, elle retient assez facilement. J'ai dû l'aider à faire son cahier de vacances, et elle se débrouillait pas trop mal. Bon, faut du temps, mais quand elle accepte de travailler, elle est plutôt brillante.

—Oui, répondit Nico en levant les yeux au ciel, Comme toi. Tu n'aimes pas travailler, mais tu es un génie, aucun doutes.

—Exactement ! Et en parlant des petites, je crois que tu as un ticket avec Carrie.

Nico se mit à grogner.

—Super. La première personne à s'intéresser à moi est un gamine de genre sept ans.

—Hey, mais moi je m'intéresse à toi !

En entendant le jeune demi-dieux, Nico manqua de se prendre les pieds dans un racine et de tomber. Puis, se trouvant ridicule, il rougit furieusement. Percy sentit aussi le rouge lui monter aux joues.

—Euh, je… Commença-t-il, soudainement moins sûr de lui. Je ne disais pas ça dans _ce sens_. Je veux dire, en tant qu'_ami_….

—C'est bon, Jackson, j'ai compris, soupira le brun.

Il avait l'air de regretter d'avoir entamé la conversation. Percy, trouvant la situation complètement absurde, se mit à rire. Nico fronça les sourcils, mais finit aussi par s'adoucir.

Le chemin commença à se resserrer, passant à travers les fougères, puis s'élargit jusqu'à annoncer la fin des sous-bois. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande aire de pic-nique, au bord de la route. En faisant quelques pas en avant, il siffla.

Des poteaux bas en bois délimitaient une zones de plusieurs centaines de mètres, remplie de pierre hautes, plantées à la verticales. Percy pensa à ce que lui avait dit Annabeth sur la Bretagne, et devina que ça devait être ce qu'elle appelait « Alignement de Menhirs ».

—Hey, fit Nico, qui se cogna contre son dos. Reste pas planté là.

—C'est trop cool, dit alors Percy en agrippant le bras du fils d'Hadès, on peut escalader ces trucs ?

Il l'entraina plus près, et remarqua qu'un petit chemin faisait le tour de la zone, mais que personnes ne pouvait y entrer. Ces trucs devaient être suffisamment vieux pour attirer des touristes ; il y avait même un petit train remplit le personnes âgées et d'enfants, qui passa tout près en présentant le lieu. Percy ne comprenait pas le français, mais il pu distinguer les mots « Carnac » et « menhir ».

—On fait le tour ? Demanda Nico.

—Ouais ! J'ai vu une pancarte indiquant qu'il y avait une boutique souvenir, derrière !

Ils entamèrent leur petit tour, Percy se plaignait de sa faim, Nico se plaignait du soleil, mais ils étaient en pleine forme, enfin sortit de cet espèce de fatigue qui les épuisait depuis des heures. Des odeurs de lavandes et de pommes de pin se mélangeaient, donnant l'impression à Percy de se réveiller d'un long, long sommeil.

Il était heureux, heureux de marcher ici, heureux de parler avec Nico, heureux d'être délivré de tout ce stress. Il avait oublié Hécate, Annabeth, la mer vide, les sacrifices, et il se sentait bien mieux.

Percy voulait que le brun continue à parler, parce qu'il se mettait alors à sourire, et ses yeux étaient animés d'un éclat d'excitation et de joie. Loin des préoccupations qui les avaient hantées pendant deux jours, les demi-dieux profitaient d'une simple après-midi ensoleillée.

Arrivés de l'autre côté de la zone, ils repérèrent une entrée, qui menait à une boutique souvenir, et juste à côté, à une petite crêperie. Percy se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

—D'abord les souvenirs, ensuite la bouffe, commenta Nico.

Le demi-dieu comprit qu'il avait uniquement dit cela pour le taquiner, et trouva ça adorable. Il n'était pas habitué à être _taquiné_ par Nico. Des fois, il lui arrivait de se moquer de lui, mais pas avec ce ton affectueux. Néanmoins, Percy entreprit de lui lancer _son regard_. Il avait remarqué qu'il pouvait supplier les autres de manière assez… Persuasive. La seule personne qui arrivait actuellement à lui refuser ce qu'il voulait c'était Annabeth. Mais Nico n'échappa pas à la règle et roula les yeux, essayant de prendre un air exaspéré.

—Ok ok, on mange d'abord.

Percy émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un sifflement de joie, et alla s'assoir à l'une des tables situées à l'extérieur. Les tables étaient en bois blanc, recouvertes de nappes bleues. Il y avait un petit vase de fleurs claires sur chacune d'entre elle ; c'était un endroit vraiment agréable et plutôt calme. Les deux adolescents s'assirent tranquillement et commandèrent. Percy trouva sa crêpe caramel beurre salé, recouverte d'une grosse boule de glace à la vanille et de chocolat chaud absolument exquise.

—C'est la première fois que je prend une crêpe, avoua Nico en avalant une bouchée de sa propre crêpe au chocolat. C'est… Pas mal.

—Avoue que c'est le meilleur dessert au monde, répliqua Percy. C'est la spécialité, ici.

—Oui, reprit l'autre en soupirant, c'est_ pas mal._

Percy essaya de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table, mais à la place, cogna son tibia contre le banc, et commença à se tordre de douleur. En face, le brun le regardait à la fois amusé et irrité. Mais un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, l'air de dire « bien fait ».

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la boutique, beaucoup de gens commençaient déjà à rentrer chez eux. Le magasin était presque vide, et heureusement, parce qu'il n''y avait pas beaucoup de place. Toutes sortes d'objets en rapport avec les légendes Bretonnes et folkloriques se trouvaient là, des colliers de pierres, bagues, cartes postales, bref, ce à quoi on s'attend à trouver dans une boutique souvenir.

Percy voulait aller voir les cartes pour en envoyer une à Paul, son beau-père. Il faillit trébucher sur une jeune fille qui lisait un livre sur les créatures de Bretagne, mais réussit à l'éviter de peu. Elle lui sourit, avec amusement.

—_Hello_, dit-elle, tu viens d'où ?

—New York, répondit Percy, surpris. Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas d'ici ?

—Oh, je vous ait juste entendu parler anglais, toi et ton copain. Et puis, rajouta-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Vous deux, vous vous démarquez un peu du reste.

—Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Elle se mit à rire, et passa sa main dans ses courtes boucles brunes, jouant avec.

—Hmm… Disons juste que votre style attire les regards. Et puis, je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air un peu dans votre monde.

Percy haussa les épaules, après tout ça n'était pas entièrement faux. Ils ne comprenaient pas les gens autour d'eux, donc ne leur prêtaient pas attention, c'était aussi simple que ça.

—Et toi ? Finit-il par demander. Tu n'es pas d'ici non plus, hein ?

—Non, admit-elle. Je vis en Argentine. Mais ça fait pas mal de temps que je suis dans le coin.

Percy la regarda plus attentivement. Elle semblait avoir son âge, sa peau était légèrement mate ; ses cheveux, bruns et exagérément bouclés, étaient coupés très courts, fusants dans tous les sens. Il était surpris par la clarté de ses yeux bleus turquoises, alors qu'on lui donnerait des yeux plus sombre. Elle se ferma son livre et se leva.

—Oups, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer ! Je vais me faire tuer si je ne rentre pas maintenant !

—Ah, souffla Percy. Bonne chance.

Elle sortit rapidement en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Percy voulut lui retourner le geste, mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu.

—Percy ?

Il se retourna et aperçu Nico, une carte dépliée dans la main.

—Hey ! Répondit le fils de Poséidon. Je viens de croiser une fille un peu bizarre. Apparement, on se fait facilement remarquer, ça doit être notre charme.

Nico l'ignora totalement et lui lança la carte.

—On devrait acheter ça, vu qu'à par Carnac, on ne connais pas du tout le coin. On pourrait peut être se renseigner sur une espèce d'école en plein milieu de la foret, même si je doute que ça soit ouvert au grand public.

Percy faillit demander de quoi il parlait, puis se souvint du rêve d'Annabeth, et de l'école de magie. Il grimaça en jetant un coup d'oeil à la carte.

—Tu sais, soupira-t-il, On ne risque pas de la trouver comme ça et…

Le jeune homme s'interrompis en se mordant les lèvres. Nico aussi le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air contrarié. Percy se rendait compte qu'il était en train de les démoraliser, et qu'en plus de ça, il n'apportait aucune solution. C'était pourtant lui, le type chargé de motiver les troupes, pas l'inverse.

—Je… Merci, Nico. On devrait trainer dans les forets du coin, si de la magie est utilisée en grande quantité, je pense qu'on pourra le sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

—Je comprend, dit Nico avec fermeté.

Percy pencha la tête avec un air interrogateur ; il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu ça cette réponse. L'autre croisa les bras et s'expliqua.

—Je n'ai pas non plus envie de la trouver, cette école. En fait, j'ai juste envie de trainer dans le coin, et d'ignorer tout ça.

—Quoi ? Tu…

—Oh, et ne me lances pas ce regard, Percy ! Nico siffla d'un air cinglant. Tu pense la même chose, pas vrai ? Depuis le début de la journée, tu ignores tous nos problèmes, « tiens, allons voir la bas, Annabeth dit que blabla » mais as-tu seulement cherché à trouver quoique ce soit ici ? Tu voulais juste te changer les idées, et _manger_.

Le garçon aux yeux vert-océans décida de ne pas mal prendre l'accusation. Déjà, parce que Nico avait entièrement raison, depuis hier, Annabeth tentait de trouver des solutions à tout ça, et lui, il… Euh, il ne faisait pas grand chose. Et puis, le pire, c'était qu'il ne se sentait même pas responsable de cette histoire d'école de magie. C'était vrai, pourquoi serait-il impliqué à _ça_ ? Pourquoi Annabeth et Nico le seraient ? Juste parce qu'ils étaient des demi-dieux ? La plupart du temps, les dieux embarquaient leurs enfants dans des histoires complètement folles, et il détestait ça.

—Cela dit, reprit Nico en voyant l'air dépité de son ami, On ne va pas juste trouver ce qu'on cherche en fouillant au hasard. Il y a beaucoup trop de forets ici, pas question, de parcourir toute la région…

—Peut être qu'Annabeth trouvera quelque chose ?

—J'espère, dit Nico, même si son expression disait plus « j'espère qu'elle ne trouvera rien ».

Percy plia soigneusement la carte et la rangea dans une de ses poches, avant de la ressortir, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas encore payé. S'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire… Eh bien ils pourraient toujours aller se promener dans l'espoir de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Après tout, jusqu'ici, ils avaient réussis à trouver des indices à Carnac, ici, il y avait même eu un _korrigan_ dans la piscine.

Il choisit quelques cartes postales, et retourna près de Nico, qui était resté planté au rayon des savons parfumés. Percy ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant tous les savons, de couleurs différentes, et des prénoms inscrits en lettres capitales. Il ne put trouver leurs prénoms, mais acheta un « Annabelle », un « Nicolas », et… Vu qu'aucun prénom ne ressemblait au sien, il en acheta un bleu vierge, sur lequel il pourrait tracer lui-même « Percy ».

En sortant de la boutique, il s'était remit à sourire. Cette histoire de savon lui avait remonté le moral, allez savoir pourquoi. Nico, quant à lui, avait prit un air renfrogné.

—Il y avait plusieurs choix de couleur pour « Nicolas », se plaignit-il pour la énième fois, Pourquoi fallait-il que tu prennes le_ rose_.

—C'était soit rose, soit blanc, soit orange ! Protesta le fils des océans en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Orange, c'est ce que j'ai pris pour Annabeth, et blanc, c'est trop banal ! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de banal, n'est-ce pas-

—Non, mais c'est toujours mieux que… _Que du rose_ !

Percy tourna la tête pour observer Nico ; était-il réellement en colère ? Il fut soulagé de voir que le jeune homme abordait un sourire discret, légèrement moqueur. _Ironique_, pensa-t-il, _Ok, cool. Je ne peux jamais deviner ce que ce type à dans la tête_.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent tous deux à la lisière du bois, Percy remarqua que quelques menhirs étaient proches des tables de pique-nique, en dehors de la zone interdite. L'un d'entre eux était complètement renversé, et le demi-dieu fut prit de l'envie de l'escalader.

—Hey, Nico-

Il voulut finir sa phrase, mais le regard que son ami lui lançait était tellement exaspéré qu'il s'étrangla à moitié.

—T'es un gamin, constata Nico.

—Hey ! C'est pas cool, ça !

—Pas grave, dit simplement le fils des enfers. C'est vrai que ça donne envie.

Percy se mit à rire, et entrainant l'autre avec lui (il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça de l'après-midi, trainer Nico un peu partout), il s'approcha de l'immense pierre.

Ce fût très simple à escalader. On ne pouvait pas dire que le rocher était extrêmement haut, mais Percy aimait beaucoup se tenir là, un peu au-dessus du reste du monde, sentant les bruissements des feuillages dans son dos. Les parfums de lavandes n'avaient pas disparus, et comme les gens avaient commencés à partir, l'endroit était à présent paisible.

Nico était assit en tailleur à sa gauche, et fermait les yeux. Percy songea que pour un mec solitaire comme lui, le camping devait être insupportable. Nico ouvrit ses grands yeux sombres, et regarda Percy d'un air interrogateur, remarquant qu'il le fixait. Le fils de Poséidon se sentit un peu gêné, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Nico ne le lâchait pas des yeux, mais ne disait pas un mot.

—Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le demi-dieu, toujours mal à l'asie.

—Oh, rien. Répondit Nico avait un air embarrassé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

—Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer, dit alors Percy. Ma mère doit nous attendre. Et Annabeth, aussi.

L'autre hocha la tête, et Percy eu l'impression de discerner une légère tristesse dans ses yeux. Ou peut-être avait-il rêvé.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment partir non plus, ils étaient bien là où ils étaient. Il eut un pincement de coeur en se rappelant qu'Annabeth l'attendait, et qu'elle était sûrement inquiète. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'éviter, ou la laisser tout gérer, mais au fond, il avait envie de juste… Sortir, aller un peu partout. En compagnie de Nico, parce que c'était plus drôle.

—Rentrons, dit doucement Nico, le sortant de ses pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre du côté de Nico, qui est encore entraîné ailleurs par Percy ! <strong>

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances (si vous êtes dans la même zone que moi, haha) !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hey hey hey ! Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard, _mais _hey, jer rappelle que je suis en vacances, donc pas toujours chez moi :) En plus, je préviens, j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment (la terminale S, ça pardonne pas ;;_;;) et quelques épreuves de bac ET un bac blancs qui arrivent bientôt, donc je ne suis absolument pas sûre de pouvoir poster toutes les semaines ! (Mais j'ai une excuse, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres !)**

**Sinon, je suis allée à Paris pendant deux jours, et j'avoue que certaines choses m'ont inspirées, je vais sans doute intégrer un petit quelque chose dans cette ****fic ! (Je suis aussi revenue avec une autre idée de fic Percico, mais bon, je pense que je vais pas l'attaquer avant euh... Longtemps ?).**

**Bref, j'espère que vous passez de très bonnes vacances, amusez-vous bien, et reposez-vous bien :D !**

* * *

><p>—Rassure-moi, lança Nico d'un ton ironique, Tu n'as pas <em>vraiment<em> prévu de nous faire visiter toute la région jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe miraculeusement sur Hécate ?

—Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire…

—_Percy_-

—On pourrait aller visiter juste un peu quand même ?

Percy fit son « regard de Percy » en joignant ses mains, suppliant. Nico comprenait qu'il s'ennuyait, mais ça en devenait désespérant. Cela faisait trois jours que les trois demi-dieux n'avaient pas reçus le moindre message d'Hécate, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Annabeth restait la plupart du temps enfermée dans sa chambre à lire ; et leur expliquait ce qu'elle apprenait sur la magie dès qu'elle le pouvait. Mais les deux garçons se sentaient complètement inutiles, et s'étaient mis à trainer un peu partout.

Après tout, rien n'indiquait qu'il aurait à se battre contre Hécate. Peut être voulait-elle simplement faire sa petite école tranquille dans son coin sans en vouloir à personne ? Nico savait que c'était une version bien trop optimiste pour être vraie, mais il n'en savait pas plus quoi faire. Surtout qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu la moindre prophétie à ce sujet.

—Ok… Du moment qu'on ne retourne pas dans cette maison hantée à Carnac…

—Non ! De toute façon, Annabeth a dit que si Hécate ou qui que ce soit s'y rendait, ça serait certainement dans un mois, lors de la nouvelle Lune.

Nico opina, il n'aimait pas cet endroit.

—Tu veux faire quoi, au juste ? Y'a beaucoup de petits bleds ici

—J'sais pas, grogna Percy, C'est petit mais c'est cool. Ça… Change de New York.

Nico n'essaya pas de le contredire, car effectivement, New York c'était un autre délire. Il regarda Percy, tentant de masquer ses yeux avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns. L'autre n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il soupira, alors que Percy se tourna vers lui. Il voudrait que cela s'arrête, et qu'il puisse se contenter d'être ami avec le demi-dieu, et il avait pensé qu'il finirait bien par s'habituer à sa présence ; ça n'était pas le cas. Après la sortie aux alignements, les deux garçons avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Nico luttait pour empêcher son coeur de s'emballer dès que Percy se rapprochait de lui.

Il savait que le jeune homme était déjà pris, mais avait tendance à l'oublier. Après tout, Annabeth ne se montrait jamais, et Percy l'évoquait rarement. À croire qu'il l'avait aussi oublié. Nico en venait même à espérer que le couple se sépare et qu'il puisse avoir Percy pour lui tout seul.

Bien sûr, ils étaient sensés rester soudés.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, et Nico vit Annabeth sortir de sa chambre en s'étirant. Il s'en voulait ; elle ne lui avait strictement rien fait, et il voulait ruiner sa relation avec Percy. Il la regarda d'un air concerné : son teint était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et de larges cernes étaient creusées sous ses yeux gris.

—Ça va ? Demanda Percy d'une voix douce. Tu es restée enfermée depuis plusieurs heures, il serait temps de faire une pause, non ?

La jeune fille se faufila jusqu'à lui, et posa sa tête blonde contre son épaule. Nico était un peu gêné, mais lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner, Annabeth attrapa sa main.

—Attend, dit-elle. J'aimerai vous poser une question.

—Il y a un problème ?

Percy fronçait les sourcils. La fille d'Athéna hocha lentement la tête, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et semblait gênée par quelque chose. Elle désigna le canapé, et les trois adolescents s'assirent confortablement. Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Annabeth, et elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

—Je pense que j'ai presque terminé les trois tomes de magie, souffla-t-elle. Pour dire la vérité, je pense qu'en suivant tous les conseils, on pourrait parvenir à contrôler un peu la Brume.

—Tu crois ? Percy l'interrompit. Je veux dire… Ne faut-il pas être un enfant d'Hécate pour y parvenir ?

—Pas forcément, tu te souviens que Thalia peut la manipuler, non ? En allant plus loin, j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'avec beaucoup d'entrainement, à peu près n'importe quel demi-dieu pourrait y arriver. Je ne dis pas que tout le monde pourrait atteindre un haut niveau, mais créer des petites illusions…

Nico passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, intéressé. Il avait lui-même essayé de jouer un peu avec la Brume, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait sous terre. De plus, il pratiquait plus ou moins l'art de la nécromancie, qui était une forme de magie, bien qu'elle ne faisait pas intervenir l'usage de la Brume.

—Cependant, continua Annabeth, Il y a bien des demi-dieux qui sont avantagés. Les enfants d'Hécate, bien sûr et… Vous. Vos parents divins sont particulièrement puissants.

—Tu penses qu'on pourrait essayer un peu de suivre les étapes de ces bouquins ? Demanda Nico.

—Oui… Enfin, je vu que j'ai pu m'avancer sur le côté théorique, je pense que tenter la pratique serait… Utile. Après, ça n'est pas comme si on allait battre Hécate dans ce domaine. Mais si jamais on se retrouve confronté à ses « élèves », le mieux serait de ne pas être désavantagé là-dessus.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, ce que disait Annabeth était tout à fait recevable.

—J'ai fait un autre rêve, continua la blonde.

Les deux autres sursautèrent, de nouveau attentifs.

—Hécate ? Fit Percy. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

—D'attendre, renifla la jeune fille. Elle prétend ne pas nous vouloir le moindre mal. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle voudrait que nous rejoignons sa sorte d'école.

* * *

><p><em>C'était ça<em>, pensa Nico, c'était pour ça qu'il se méfiait d'Hécate. Une école de magie ? Dit comme ça, ça donnait envie de dire oui tout de suite. Une des raisons qui lui avaient fait aimer sauter plus de soixante ans, en plus de découvrir plus tôt Lou Reed et David Bowie, c'était probablement la saga d'Harry Potter. Il voulait rencontrer Hécate, Percy le voulait aussi très certainement, et Annabeth semblait en mourir d'envie ; mais personne n'évoqua même l'idée, parce qu'ils savaient tous les trois que ce serait trahir leurs parents, et qu'Hécate ne souhaitait très certainement pas juste faire plaisir à des demi-dieux fan d'_Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_.

Mais il y avait toujours la Colonie, donc ni Percy ni Annabeth n'avait besoin de ça. Ils étaient devenus les _piliers _du camp, tout le monde les respectait profondément, et il n'y avait pas grand monde pour contester leur autorité là bas. Percy s'entrainait avec les nouvelles recrues, Annabeth était de très bon conseil. C'était du moins ce que Nico avait pu entendre des rares demi-dieux à qui il avait parlé en trois ans.

À chaque fois, les autres pensaient que lui parler de Percy et Annabeth serait une bonne idée. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un penserait ça ?

On ne savait pas, peut être qu'avant de rencontrer Nico di Angelo, on leur disait que le type était insociable, et que les seules personnes à qui il avait réellement parlé, c'était eux. Et que, du coup, pour faire ami-ami, la clé était de parler du couple.

Or, s'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Nico, c'était les aventures amoureuses de Percy et Annabeth. On lui avait dit qu'un jour, ces deux-là c'étaient disputés pendant genre, trois jours, et que Percy avait finit par offrir des fleurs à Annabeth, à la grande surprise de tout le camps, et que depuis, personne n'était surpris de trouver le lit de la blonde vide le matin. Ah, super, tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir mieux.

Mais Nico, il pensa que rejoindre Hécate pourrait être plus divertissant, parce que personne ne serait là pour le juger, enfin, si personne ne le connaissait. Il avait honte de l'avouer, et ne pourrait l'admettre à voix haute sans rougir, mais il avait peur du jugement des autres.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ça lui retournait le ventre. Il se fichait plus ou moins de son apparence, mais le reste, c'était une autre affaire. Et le pire, le pire du pire, ça serait que Percy se mette à le juger aussi. Le fils des Enfers trouvait que le « héros de l'Olympe » était plutôt cool avec lui, malgré ce que Nico lui avait fait. Il l'avait piégé, et il le regrettait amèrement. Mais c'était trop tard, on ne pouvait pas effacer le passé, et Percy ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir.

Là encore, Nico se demandait si ça n'était pas uniquement parce que Percy se sentait responsable de lui.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours responsable de moi ? Finit-il par lâcher.

La réaction de son ami fut plutôt amusante. Alors qu'il était accoudé à la fenêtre du RER, sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main, il sursauta si fort que son coude dérapa, et que sous l'effet du choc, son front vint heurter la fenêtre.

—Ok, Nico. On pourrait, je sais pas moi, imposer une _règle_. Si tu veux rentrer dans des débats sérieux, pendant lesquels je vais certainement perdre toute ma crédibilité, tu préviens un peu avant. Ou tu aborde le truc de manière un peu plus _light_.

—Donc ? Répliqua Nico, l'ignorant complètement, mais voyant que Percy ne réagissait pas, finit par secouer la tête. Ok. Je vais te poser une question sérieuse qui va certainement te faire perdre toute ta crédibilité dans à peu près trois secondes. (Il prit une grande respiration et répéta :) Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours responsable de moi ?

—Bien mieux comme ça. Pas vraiment responsable, finit par admettre Percy, je me sens coupable, c'est vrai. Tu sais bien pourquoi, par contre.

—Ma soeur ? Écoute. On en a déjà parlé. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça, c'est vrai. Bianca est… Elle est morte, mais ça n'était pas de ta faute.

Percy eu un faible sourire, et serra affectueusement l'épaule de Nico.

—Merci, dit-il. Bianca n'est pas morte par ma faute, c'est juste que… Je me met de ton point de vue, et-

—Eh bien ne te met pas de mon point de vue, le coupa Nico, tu m'explique l'intérêt ?

—Il n'y en a pas, dit Percy. Mais je reste sur l'idée que tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous.

Nico ne répondit pas. Si seulement la Colonie pouvait simplement oublier qui était Nico di Angelo, il pourrait revenir, et juste essayer, pour une fois, d'avoir une relation normale avec les gens.

Le RER s'arrêta quelques minutes. Enfin, pas vraiment RER. Ici, on l'appelait le _Tire-bouchon_. Drôle de nom, pas vrai ? Nico n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le truc lorsque Percy lui avait traduit l'appellation.

—Où on va, d'ailleurs ? (Nico avait d'abord cru qu'ils se rendaient encore à Carnac, et que Percy lui faisait la faveur de ne pas y aller en voiture ; ça n'était évidemment pas le cas).

—J'sais pas… Percy avait l'air un peu confus alors qu'il répondait. Annabeth a dit d'attendre. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'Hécate veut.

Annabeth leur avait affirmé quelque chose, parce que la déesse elle-même le lui avait dit. « Je ne vous ferais aucun mal, de plus, vous pouvez êtres sûrs que je vous laisserait repartir si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez ma parole. » ; et peut être que c'était dur à croire, mais une déesse ne donnait pas sa parole comme ça, pour rien. Si elle voulait « juste parler », bien. S'ils pouvaient en même temps mettre au clair cette histoire d'école et de _barrière_ autour de la région, encore mieux.

—C'est super, finit par répondre Nico ironiquement, donc tu es en train de me dire qu'on prend juste le RER comme ça, sans aller nulle part ? Pour le plaisir de s'assoir dans le fameux _Tire-Bouchon _?

—Quoi ? Non ! On s'arrête quelque part.

—_Où ? _

Le fils des enfers commençait à s'impatienter.

—À Rennes. C'est une ville un peu plus loin. Pas au bord de la mer, mais c'est genre la capitale de la région. Et puis, ça doit être suffisamment loin pour être hors de portée de la magie d'Hécate.

—Oh. Ça à l'air cool. Des trucs à faire en particulier ?

—Nope. Si. Cinéma, planétarium, musée. Shopping, expo, parcs, braderie-

—C'est bon, grogna Nico.

Ok, donc pour Percy, « attendre » que la déesse de la nouvelle Lune leur parle, ça voulait juste dire faire comme si de rien n'était, et continuer à profiter des vacances. Pas que ça le dérangeait.

Le trajet fut un peu plus long que ce à quoi Nico s'était attendu. Il parla un peu avec le fils des océans, mais il arriva un moment où aucun des deux adolescents ne savaient quoi aborder.

Il y avait un groupe de jeunes, pas loin, qui étaient sur leur portables, et Nico se surpris à être un peu jaloux. Les demi-dieux n'utilisaient pas de portables, c'était une question de survie. Mais ça avait quand même l'air pratique. Envoyer des messages-Iris, c'était stylé, mais quand même un peu compliqué, et pas moyen de jouer à _Candy Crush Saga_ comme ça.

Il finirent bien par arriver. Le jeune Italien remarqua d'abord que l'ambiance était complètement différente qu'à Carnac. À Carnac, les gens étaient en vacances ; ils allaient à la plage, se la coulaient douce, mangeaient des glaces. Ici, il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors, mais on en devinait pas moins que beaucoup prenaient juste leur pose, et retournaient travailler après ça. Il faisait aussi un peu moins chaud.

Percy portait un t-shirt d'un vert sombre, et un jean un peu troué au niveau des genoux. Des baskets un peu vieilles mais acceptables, et une chemise à carreaux nouée à la taille. C'était simple, mais efficace, et puis de toute façon, Nico s'était mit dans la tête que quels que soient les vêtements qu'il portait, le fils de Poséidon serait attirant. Ce style simple, sportif, un peu négligé lui allait bien, Nico ne se plaignait pas.

Lui-même portait… Un t-shirt noir, pour changer, et un jean tout aussi sombre. Et des doc Martens. Noires. Il faisait dans l'originalité, aujourd'hui.

Percy passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, tentant de les recoiffer, et adressa un sourire en coin à Nico.

—Bon. On a plein de trucs à faire, dit le jeune demi-dieu.

Nico hésitant quelques secondes.

—Genre trouver Hécate et négocier ? demanda-t-il.

Percy fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire, _ben non, quelle idée_.

—Je pensais au planétarium. Puis, j'sais pas, se balader près des quais.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, Percy était vraiment irresponsable, mais après tout, qui s'en souciait ?

—Donc, reprit le fils des océans en plaisantant, voilà le plan. On va au planétarium. Hécate est la déesse de la nouvelle Lune, donc elle se dit qu'on est suffisamment intéressé pour aller jusqu'à Rennes pour ça. Et elle finit par nous parler !

Les deux demi-dieux marchaient à côté, aussi la première réaction de Nico fut de donner un gros coup de coude à son ami.

—C'est bizarre, souffla le fils des Enfers, mais j'ai l'impression que tu viens d'inventer ça genre, tout de suite.

En fait, le plus bizarre fut que son plan _marcha_.

Oui, cela fonctionna, mais après coup, personne ne se donna la peine de donner le moindre crédit à Percy ; Hécate voulait juste probablement leur parler, planétarium ou pas.

Quand Percy et Nico s'étaient rendus au planétarium, ça avait été plutôt agréable. Ils ne comprenaient pas un mot qui sortait de la bouche de l'animatrice, encore moins ceux des gosses qui criait parfois des réponses aux questions qu'elle posait, mais du coup, les deux garçons pouvaient se reposer sans essayer de capter le truc des planètes qui tournent autour du Soleil. Leurs sièges étaient plus que confortables, et avec un dossier presque allongé. Nico avait réellement l'impression de voyager dans les étoiles, même si parfois les animations étaient limites.

Et quand, plus tard, la séance se termina et qu'ils durent partir, Hécate apparut. Nico ne la reconnu pas, au départ. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir du bâtiment, et une femme de grande taille, en tailleur et jupe serrée noire les attendait. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et soyeux attachés par une pince discrète, et des yeux verts perçants. Alors qu'il passait devant elle sans vraiment la remarquer, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Nico di Angelo, dit-elle avec assurance. Percy Jackson.

Là, le fils d'Hadès se dit que, ah, si quelqu'un connaissait leur nom alors qu'ils se promenaient dans _Rennes_, ça ne devait pas être normal.

—O-oui ?

Il y avait des fois où Nico parvenait à garder un air calme et menaçant, assez cool. Cette fois-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

—Je voulais vous parler, continua la femme avec une sourire.

—Hécate vous a envoyé ? Demanda rapidement Percy, qui avait soudainement prit un air sérieux.

—Oh, je_ suis _Hécate.

Elle secoua la tête, presque désolée.

—Pour vous dire la vérité, je comptais avoir deux mots avec vous depuis longtemps. Mais cet endroit est très bien.

Nico songea que la déesse n'avait pas d'emprise particulière sur ce lieu. Ils étaient en dehors de sa « barrière ». C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle elle les avaient suivit. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se détachent trop d'elle.

Le jeune homme grimaça ; si possible il voulait éviter de devenir un pion d'Hécate, mais il avait aussi le sentiment que la déesse pourrait le forcer à faire absolument n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne puisse résister.

Il fallait négocier. Il fallait qu'Hécate se mette d'accord avec les dieux de l'Olympe, et qu'elle explique cette histoire d'école. Il fallait que ses « élèves » rejoignent la Colonie.

—Bien, dit soudainement Percy, je pense que vous vous êtes assez amusée jusqu'ici. On veux juste savoir ce que vous voulez.

Il y avait quelque chose que Nico avait oublié à propos de Percy Jackson. C'était qu'il ne fallait _jamais_ le laisser parler avec un être immortel, parce que quatre-vingt pour-cent du temps, il se faisait détester après les deux premières phrases. Et là, c'était plutôt bien partit pour suivre le schéma habituel.

Nico faillit s'étrangler en essayant de reprendre les choses en main.

—Nous… Avons cru comprendre que vous contrôliez une large zone à l'insu des dieux de l'Olympe… Et puis, il y a cette histoire d'école… À vrai dire, nous aimerions que vous nous éclairiez sur ces différents points.

Hécate eu un rire froid, à vous glacer le sang.

—Je préfère cela, di Angelo. Si votre ami pouvait contrôler ses propos, je me ferais une joie de lui répondre, mais il semblerait que vous soyez plus apte à m'écouter.

—Hey, commença Percy, je pense que- _ugh, Nico_ !

Ce dernier venait de lui écraser majestueusement le pied pour le faire taire.

—C'est vrai, reprit Hécate en soupirant, j'ai entrepris de réunir moi-même mes enfants ici.

—Il auraient une place à la Colonie, pourtant, répliqua Percy. Pourquoi les amener ici derrière le dos des autres ?

Elle laissa filer un petit rire amer.

—Tu ne peux pas comprendre, renifla-t-elle. Ton père est reconnu, et même si aucun fils de Poséidon n'était supposé arriver au camp, son pavillon est resté en place. Mes enfants n'ont jamais été les bienvenus à la Colonie. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas les entrainer moi-même ?

—Vous pouvez, dit Percy en haussant les épaules. Mais pourquoi le cacher ?

—Cacher ? Mais je ne me cache de personne. Il existe une barrière autour de mon école, c'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, Percy Jackson, si les dieux se méfiaient de moi, pourquoi ne me l'auraient-ils pas dit ? Qui te dis que Poséidon ne fait pas la même chose, de son côté ? Personne ne dirait rien.

—Sauf que mon père n'était pas du côté de Cronos, il y a trois ans.

Hécate soupira de nouveau. Nico observa les deux interlocuteurs se toiser, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que même Percy ne faisait pas le poids contre la déesse de la magie. Il avait un jour battu Arès, mais à proximité d'eau.

Les yeux verts foncés de la déesses fixaient Percy avec froideur. Nico se dit qu'il le sentait pas, s'il laissait les choses se faire, bah il n'aurait plus qu'à réfléchir à quoi dire à Annabeth lorsqu'il reviendrait avec le cadavre de Percy.

—Vous pouvez donc nous confirmer que vos intentions ne sont pas hostiles ?

Un sourire se dessina finalement sur les lèvres d'Hécate. Quand une déesse sourit, c'est souvent soit qu'elle est heureuse de vous parler, soit qu'elle pense avec délice à la façon dont elle va vous tuer très bientôt. Nico espérait juste que c'était la première option.

—Hostile ? Allons, mon cher, n'ai-je pas déjà dit que vous étiez les bienvenus dans mon école ?

Nico faillit s'étrangler.

—Surtout toi, fils d'Hadès. Certains « héros » (elle fusilla Percy du regard) sont très bien intégrés à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Mais avec un père comme le tien, tu seras toujours rejeté là-bas.

Percy ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation, mais Nico eut la bonne idée de le couper.

—Je… Je suis très flatté de votre proposition, répondit le jeune demi-dieu en choisissant ses mots avec précaution, mais il me semble que mon père a besoin de moi aux Enfers.

—Je doute que ta présence lui soit indispensable. Si tu viens avec moi, il n'en saura rien. Mais je suppose que la décision te reviens.

La déesse avait haussé un sourcil, comme pour dire que _non_, la décision ne lui revenait pas, qui se fichait de son avis ? Nico fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

—J'aimerai, continua Hécate, que vous réfléchissiez tous deux à ma proposition. Surtout toi, Nico. Je suppose que votre amie pourrais également nous rejoindre.

Sur ce, elle disparut. Elle sembla se dissiper dans l'air, se fondre dans le vent. Nico n'était pas satisfait du tout de leur échange, mais au moins, ils avaient pu rentrer en contact avec elle, directement.

Il y eut un petit silence, et le fils des Enfers cru pendant un moment que Percy était vexé d'avoir été interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, et se trouva un peu bête, quand la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut :

—Je crois qu'Hécate a flashé sur moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non, le Tire-bouchon n'est pas une invention ! Si vous le prenez et que vous traversez l'isthme de Penthièvre, vous aurez même le droit à un arrêt inutile entre les deux mers :) ! (J'y ai le droit à chaque fois).<strong>

**Sinon, si vous trouvez que l'histoire avance lentement, ben... Tant pis, hein, c'est ****vrai que c'est assez long à se mettre en place xD mais c'est comme ça ; et encore vous avez eu le droit à l'apparition d'Hécate (youpiii). **

**Alors, sinon, j'ai terminé le prochain chapitre, mais je suis en train de revoir une partie du scénario (j'ai la fin et le milieu en tête, mais il me manque deux trois éléments, + une petite partie que je vais peut être supprimer), donc encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand je le posterai exactement ! **

**Bonne journée !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hey ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Bon, en vrai ça fait pas si longtemps que ça, hein, et puis j'avais prévenu... Je ne sais pas si je peux garder un rythme régulier avec le travail que j'ai à côté, mais je vais essayer d'avancer un peu plus rapidement pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Donc ici, la suite de la sortie dans Rennes, du POV de Percy ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le <em>Haricot Rouge<em> était un petit café assez réputé. Le bâtiment était plutôt haut, surplombé d'une façade rouge sang, sur laquelle on pouvait lire son nom écrit en lettres dorées. Percy décida qu'il aimait bien cet endroit ; il y avait pas mal de monde, des lycéens, des étudiants, mais pas ces travailleurs stressés d'arriver en retard au boulot après leur pose. Il avait commandé un coca cola zéro, et regardait Nico manger le petit brownie qui accompagnait son chocolat chaud. Bien sûr, Percy lui avait déjà fait la remarque, la température était trop élevée pour prendre une boisson chaude ; mais Nico faisait partie de ses personnes qui semblaient toujours avoir froid.

Oh, Percy ne cherchait pas vraiment de raison compliquée à cette observation. C'était un peu comme se demander pourquoi les cadavres étaient froids.

Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute que Nico di Angelo était bel et bien _vivant_, et qu'il pouvait aussi très certainement dégager de la _chaleur_, chose dont le fils des océans s'était rendu compte au cours des derniers jours pendant lesquels ils avaient traînés ensemble.

Pour lui, ce gars ressemblait à la personne la moins chaleureuse du monde. Quelqu'un de renfermé sur lui-même. Et Percy s'en était toujours rendu plus ou moins coupable. À la mort de Bianca, il n'avait pas vraiment eu un comportement très mature, maintenant il s'en voulait, mais on ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière, pas vrai ?

Mais Nico n'était pas comme ça, ou du moins, il ne l'était plus. Percy Jackson était soulagé, tellement soulagé, de constater que le jeune homme pouvait encore rire, et faire confiance. Peut être qu'il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance, mais, songeait-il, _pourquoi passerait-il tout ce temps avec moi s'il ne m'appréciait pas un tout petit peu _?

Voilà le cheminement auquel il était parvenu. Nico était son ami, et pas question de le laisser filer encore une fois, parce que s'il pouvait toujours faire confiance, eh bien il pouvait toujours être heureux. Vivre sous terre, près des morts, aux côtés d'un père immortel qui avait jadis été son ennemis ? Non merci.

Alors le regarder, là, à boire son chocolat, et à tremper son gâteau dedans avec un côté enfantin mais adorable, tout ça, le fit sourire, discrètement.

— C'est quoi ce sourire flippant ?

Ah, peut être pas si discret que ça. Tant pis.

— Je reste sur mon avis, répondit Percy en croisant ses bras sur la table. Commander un chocolat chaud en plein été-

— Est une très bonne idée.

Bon, d'accord. Nico avait l'air un peu énervé.

Le fils de Poséidon se surpris à tendre la main vers les boucles sombres de son voisin. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte, et recula un peu, d'un air affreusement embarrassé.

— Ok, Percy, commença-t-il. Peut être que nous devrions parler.

— Parler, répéta l'autre, bonne idée. Parlons, rajouta-t-il, comme si Nico n'avait pas compris.

— Parler, articula Nico (donnant l'impression à Percy d'être un gosse de cinq ans, sérieusement ?_ Nico, vas droit au but. C'est exaspérant_). Parler d'Hécate.

— Ah oui, Hécate. C'est vrai.

Percy fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Nico était-il à ce point distrayant, pour qu'il en oublie leur _problème majeur _?

Problème majeur, pensa-t-il, était une assez bonne formulation.

— Le problème- commença le jeune Italien.

— Problème _majeur_.

— Pardon ? Parce que nous avons un autre problème ? Répliqua Nico, toujours énervé. Oh, et puis si tu pouvais me laisser parler deux minutes…

D'accord, il n'était pas d'humeur.

Mais, « un autre problème ? ». Oui, bien sûr que oui, pensa le jeune homme. Le problème, c'était qu'il s'obstinait, et qu'il oubliait ses responsabilités, à part Nico. Nico était aussi sa responsabilité, parce qu'il devait redevenir le joyeux gosse qu'il avait été. Mais à part ça. Annabeth ? Hécate ?

Mais, voyez-vous, Percy trouvait ça un peu embarrassant à dire. « Oui, l'autre problème, c'est que j'ai tendance, juste un peu, à faire le vide dans ma tête, genre, de tout, absolument tout. Sauf toi, je pense très souvent à toi. Tu es ma responsabilité, c'est ça, l'autre problème. »

Bien sûr que oui, c'était embarrassant.

— Donc, reprit Nico, que faisons-nous ? Je ne pense pas rentrer en contact avec mon père, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il… Semblait occupé, et puis j'ai rarement vu les dieux de l'Olympe autant soudés entre eux (Percy se retint de dire que Nico avait quoi, seize ou dix-sept ans ? Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu Hadès travailler ainsi auprès de ses frères, mais en moins de vingt ans d'existence, ça n'était pas un exploit). Athéna a clairement dit à Annabeth qu'elle comptait sur nous.

— Bien.

— Le truc, continua Nico, c'est que personne ne sait ce que veut Hécate. Bon, ok, ajouta-t-il, elle est toujours peut être un peu en colère après Zeus, et l'Olympe de l'avoir rejeté, mais ils se sont mis d'accord, non ? Un pavillon devrait être construit.

— Et ça fait quoi, trois ans ? Nico, son pavillon ne sera jamais construit. Encore des promesses qui ne seront pas tenues. Les dieux ont beau parler, ils ne pardonnent pas aussi facilement.

— Si elle le demandait clairement, nous construirions son pavillon, fit remarquer Nico. Elle a juste à le demander. Nous avons l'accord des Dieux, de toute façon, et on ne va pas risquer un autre conflit.

_Pas faux_, songea Percy.

— Alors, reprit le fils des enfers, pourquoi est-ce qu'Hécate, déesse de la magie, essaye de nous recruter dans une école de magie ?

— Sais pas, répondit l'autre en s'agitant sur son siège. Peut être qu'il n'y a pas assez d'élève, et que l'école risque de fermer.

— Oui, bien sûr. Merci, Percy, j'avais oublié : tu es un génie.

— Mais de rien. Blague à part, ça ne me dit rien non plus, mais la seule façon de le savoir, c'est de rentrer dans son jeu, non ?

Nico avait terminé son chocolat chaud. Il baissa la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air embêté.

— C'est un paris risqué. Je suis d'accord, de plus, elle à promis de ne pas nous faire de mal, si ne la prenons pas comme ennemie, mais… Je ne le sens toujours pas.

Percy ne le sentait pas non plus, donc il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il termina son coca cola zéro, et demanda l'addition.

— On ne peut pas juste attendre qu'Hécate revienne vers nous, si ?

— Non. C'est un paris risqué, mais je le prend. Il faudrait juste… Tu sais, _une prophétie_. Mais la Colonie est loin, donc l'Oracle aussi.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert-océans hocha lentement la tête, Rachel n'était pas là. Ils n'allaient pas l'amener ici, ils n'allait pas non plus se déplacer jusque là-bas ; à moins que…

— Mais, continua Nico avec un sourire, je peux nous y mener en un clin d'oeil.

Percy s'en voulut. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt (vous voulez dire, en dehors du fait qu'il ait été obsédé par un certain demi-dieu depuis trois ou quatre jours) ?

— Le vol d'ombre, confirma-t-il, bien sûr ! Tu pourrais nous y emmener sans danger ?

Nico haussa un sourcil, avec cet air indigné, et Percy songea que oui, il en était largement capable. Pour certaines raisons, il pouvait sentir la force que dégageait le jeune demi-dieu. Évidement, il n'était pas resté à rien faire aux Enfers depuis trois ans. Il se retint de frissonner, se rendant compte que si Nico avait développé ses pouvoir comme lui l'avait fait ; il était certainement l'un des demi-dieux les plus puissants qui existaient à ce jour.

Pas que Percy se la jouait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était puissant. Il pouvait provoquer de ouragans, soulever la mer. Pas que ça, d'ailleurs. Toute sorte de liquide. Respirer sous l'eau. _Faire sortir de l'eau de nulle part_.

Donc si l'autre était aussi un fils des trois grands, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il devait aussi avoir sa petite part de pouvoirs _cool_.

Et le vol d'ombre en faisait partie. Indéniablement.

— Donc… On file à la Colonie, et on voit Rachel. On peut aussi demander conseil à Chiron.

— Oui, confirma Nico.

— … Mais tout ça peut attendre demain, pas vrai ? supplia Percy (d'après lui, il faisait trop beau pour se lancer dans une quête. Demain, ils avaient prévus un temps plus couvert).

— _Percy_, grogna son ami, on n'a pas toute l'année devant nous. Mais oui, demain. Nous n'avons pas encore prit la peine de contacter la Colonie. En plus, là tout de suite, il y a trop de soleil ; j'y arriverai plus facilement la nuit, ou peut être demain, Annabeth a dit que ça allait se couvrir.

Percy opina. _Bien joué, Annabeth_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

><p>Les rues de Rennes étaient assez petites, comparées à celles de New York. Percy s'était fait à l'idée que de toute façon, tout était plus petit par ici, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque à chaque fois. Dans sa ville, les rues étaient organisées en un gigantesque quadrillage, c'était presque impossible de se perdre. Là, c'était plus délicat, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait décidé que le centre-ville était trop complexe pour lui : trop de chemins pour arriver au même endroit, mais du coup, il ne comprenait plus rien aux directions.<p>

Il fut surpris (dans le bon sens du terme) de se retrouver avec un Nico qui possédait un très bon sens de l'orientation. Peut être parce qu'il passait son temps dans des sous-sols, qui sait ?

— C'est pourtant _simple_, avait bougonné le jeune Italien. Tu suis les quais, et au bout tu as la place République. Si tu veux aller à la mairie, il te suffit de remonter la rue.

Ok, Percy avait compris comment aller à la mairie, et ils y étaient allé, juste pour voir un peu. Il y avait une petite expo sur des photos de guerre, et les deux garçons trouvèrent quelques détails intéressants. Sur certaines des photographies, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs sortes de monstres qui semblaient combattre aux côté des soldats, sans que ceux-ci s'en rendent compte.

— Adolf Hitler était un fils d'Hadès, avait dit Nico en frissonnant à la simple idée qu'il puisse être son demi-frère. La Seconde guerre mondiale n'a certainement pas impliqué que des mortels.

La place de la mairie était au centre de deux bâtiments : la mairie (bien entendu), et l'Opéra. Ce qui était assez drôle, c'était que l'architecte avait fait coïncider les deux bâtiments ; si bien qu'en rapprochant leur facades, ils se seraient emboités. Lorsque Percy le remarqua, il se dit que finalement, il finissait bien par être influencé par le côté intellectuel d'Annabeth, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Lorsqu'il le dit à Nico, il se vexa en recevant un regard abasourdit (« Toi, Percy Jackson, tu remarques ce genre de chose ? » ; « Bien sûr que je_ remarque ce genre de choses_ ! Ne me fais pas passer pour un attardé juste parce que tu n'as pas eu la finesse de le voir, Di Angelo ! »).

Percy avait proposé à Nico de faire quelques boutiques, mais il avait refusé.

— Pourtant, avait avoué le fils des océans avec un sourire narquois, je suis sûr que tu manques de t-shirts noirs avec des têtes de morts.

— S'il te plait, Percy. Ta gueule.

Bon, il avait sûrement assez de t-shirts.

Quand Percy était allé acheter du papier toilette qui représentait des billets français (oui oui, c'était un cadeau pour son beau-père ; et non, ça n'était pas un super cadeau. Mais tout le monde n'est pas parfait) dans une boutique « TOUT À 2 EUROS » ; il avait laissé Nico tout seul, l'espace de quoi, deux minutes ?

_Deux minutes_, sérieusement.

Et en revenant, plus de Nico.

— Je vais tuer quelqu'un, articula le jeune homme à voix haute, s'attirant quelques regards surpris.

Il finit par trouver Nico, qui n'avait pas trop bougé, au final, mais hey, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il était entouré de trois filles apparement françaises qui essayaient de lui parler. Le pauvre garçon essayait vainement de les ignorer, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la vitrine de baskets qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les trois filles continuait à poser des questions.

— Hello, dit l'une d'elle avec un léger accent, Ça te dérangerait de nous dire où est-ce que tu as trouvé _ça_ ?

— Allez, s'il-te-plait, fit une autre. J'en cherche un comme ça depuis des mois !

Là Percy compris le problème. Les filles étaient en train de désigner l'épée noire de Nico, qui était rattachée à son sac à dos. Mais les mortels ne voyaient pas une épée, ils voyaient, euh… Autre chose. _Mais quoi_.

Nico remarqua finalement son ami, et lui lança un regard alarmant, c'était presque si les lettres « HELP » clignotaient dans ses yeux.

Ça donna à Percy l'envie de prendre une photo de lui avec son portable, et de l'envoyer à Annabeth, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de portable, et Annabeth non plus. Dommage, se dit-il.

À la place, il décida de jouer les héros.

— Ha, vous ne pourrez trouver cette pièce unique nulle part ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-il. Il l'a hérité de son père, qui l'avait lui-même hérité de son grand-père, qui lui-même, l'ava-

— C'est bon, on a comprit, marmonna le fils d'Hadès, embarrassé.

Les adolescentes semblèrent se contenter de cette histoire, même si elles eurent l'air drôlement déçues. Percy se demanda ce qu'elles avaient bien pu voir. Une fois les trois têtes disparues, il donna un coup de coude à Nico.

— Alors, on drague dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

— Trop pas. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse…

En tout cas, ça amusait Percy. Sûrement parce que les oreilles de Nico avaient pris une teinte cramoisie.

— Elles étaient plutôt mignonnes, en plus ! Tu aurais pu les inviter à boire quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'elles auraient accepté.

— Pas intéressé.

— Hmm, pourtant tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'occasions avec les filles, sous terre, plaisanta Percy.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprendra qu'un peu plus tard, Nico se renfrogna, mordit ses lèvres d'un air énervé.

Percy se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal, pour que le jeune homme adopte cette attitude. Après quelques secondes de silences, pendant lesquelles Nico continua à mordiller impitoyablement sa lèvre inférieure, il finit par souffler :

— Pourquoi avec les_ filles_ ?

— Comment ça ?

Pour Percy, ça n'avait aucun aucun sens.

— Les filles, répéta Nico, pourquoi est-ce que je devrait avoir une occasion avec des_ filles_.

— Bah, tu sais, pour- (Percy s'arrêta dans sa phrase, lorsque les mots de son ami rentrèrent enfin dans foutu son cerveau). Oh. Pas les _filles_, dit-il.

Il était plus troublé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être. Nico mordillait toujours sa lèvre, et le fils de Poséidon perçut une goutte de sang couler sur son menton, qui fut très vite balayée par son index . Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rencontrer son regard.

— Ouais, lâcha finalement Nico d'une voix basse. Je suis _gay_, Percy.

Il regarda enfin Percy, de ses yeux sombres et intenses, comme pour le mettre au défi de le contredire. Comme si Percy en avait la moindre intention.

— Çe ne… Je veux dire, je suis cool avec ça, vraiment, réussit à répondre Percy, presque intimidé par ces yeux.

— Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Nico, mais il semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

— Euh, Nico ? Tu vas bien ?

Il baissa la tête, masquant ses yeux de ses mèches sombres et rebelles. Il souffla longuement, comme soulagé. Percy trouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. Tu veux aller t'assoir, ou je sais pas, te mettre à l'ombre ?

— Ça va, répondit-il. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que je l'avoue à quelqu'un, à part… À part Bianca. Et, euh, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur de ta réaction.

Ces mots arrachèrent un rire nerveux à Percy. Il se considérait comme un type ouvert, les gens pouvaient avoir l'orientation sexuelle qu'ils voulaient. Bien que cela, malgré tout, le força à regarder Nico sous un autre oeil (et croyez-le ou non, il s'en voulait, parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que ça change quoique ce soit sur la façon dont il le voyait), il se demandait pourquoi il avait autant appréhendé ce moment.

Nico tremblait légèrement ; et la vérité frappa Percy, lorsqu'il se rappela enfin d'où venait son ami. Les années quarante. La guerre.

Si Nico avait à cette époque avoué le fait qu'il était homosexuel, il aurait pu être enfermé, torturé, il aurait pu se retrouver dans un camp de travail. La gorge du jeune homme se serra lorsqu'il imagina un Nico resté dans son époque, se jurant de ne jamais avouer à personne cette part de lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il était effrayé, il avait vécut dans un monde qui le rejetait pour ce qu'il était, et même si à cette époque, le jeune âge de Nico ne lui avait peut-être pas permis de le réaliser, il était resté sur cette idée, et ça devait être absolument terrifiant.

Le fils d'Hadès se sentait déjà assez rejeté comme ça, et il avait suffisamment de raisons : il avait perdu sa famille, venait d'une époque différente, était un fils des Enfers.

Nico venait de faire quelque chose de tellement courageux que Percy sentit son coeur se serrer. Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule gauche du demi-dieu, qu'il serra, le faisant sursauter.

— Ce que tu viens de faire, dit-il sous le regard interrogateur de Nico, c'était super courageux. Je pense pas que j'aurais pu faire la même chose, et je parle sérieusement, mec.

Nico haussa les épaules, cette fois-ci un peu plus ouvert. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

— Merci, dit-il.

Le regard concerné de Percy dû le gêner, parce qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est bon, mec, j'suis pas souffrant. On peut continuer à marcher.

— Ah, oui.

Percy se surpris à observer Nico avec plus d'attention que d'habitude. Il eut honte, parce que l'Italien serait certainement en colère s'il s'en rendait compte. Mais Percy était curieux. Il se demandait si Nico était déjà tombé amoureux. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un truc pour Annabeth, mais ça n'était évidemment pas le cas… Il avait bien dû avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un, non ?

— Percy.

— Oui ?

— Arrête. De. Me. Fixer.

Percy se retint de rougir. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était embarrassé, ça devait être parce qu'il avait honte. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Nico pense qu'il était le genre de type avec des tonnes de clichés sur les homo, surtout pas. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de la confidence.

— Désolé.

— Tu es gêné.

— Non…

Nico se mit à rire, au grand bonheur du demi-dieu. Percy s'était, quelques jours plus tôt, demandé si le rire de Nico lui paraissait attirant parce qu'il l'était vraiment, ou bien si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. C'était clairement la première option.

Et puis, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas fâché, dieu merci.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu dans la ville. Percy s'acheta une nouvelle paire de basket ; Nico une paire de converses _noires _(Percy était à peu près sûr qu'il avait déjà au moins deux ou trois paires comme ça, mais ne fit pas de commentaires). Ils allèrent un peu tester les consoles d'un magasin de jeux vidéo, et le fils des Enfers gagna absolument toutes les parties (« Je te jure que j'étais vraiment fort à ce jeu, avant ! J'ai juste perdu l'habitude » s'était défendu Percy), puis ils avaient pris des tickets pour une espèce de mini musée scientifique, dans lequel ils testèrent des trucs cool, genre faire du vélo avec des roues carrées sur un sol bossu.

Il était presque dix-neuf heure quand Nico eut la bonne idée de demander à Percy quand est-ce que le dernier train passait, et il s'avéra qu'ils avaient à peu près dix minutes pour trouver la gare. Là encore, ce fut Nico qui les guida jusque là ; et Percy décida de retenir une chose, même s'ils avaient eut « _quelques différents_ » auparavant, Nico était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter.

— J'ai juste un meilleur sens de l'orientation que toi, et crois-moi ça n'est pas très difficile, avait dit Nico en voyant son grand sourire. Percy, sérieusement, j'ai juste eu à descendre la rue, arrête.

Ok, peut être que ça n'était pas ce qui faisait de lui une personne de confiance, mais le fils de Poséidon avait apprit à croire en Nico depuis qu'il l'avait rendu immortel, lui permettant de gagner la guerre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le demi-dieu s'apprêta à passez un bras autour des épaules de son ami, geste habituel envers toute personne de son entourage ; mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il laissa son bras en suspens au-dessus de la tête brune du jeune Italien, et se contenta de lui ébouriffer très rapidement les cheveux.

Nico remarqua ce geste (pas du tout naturel), et fronça les sourcils. Il y eut un petit silence gêné, et Percy s'en voulut.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être gêné, Percy faisait ça à tout le monde, même aux filles, donc éviter de toucher Nico de manière aussi évidente, c'était nul. Il ne fit aucun commentaires, mais le fils des océans se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas énervé.

Même s'il était de mauvaise humeur, Nico ne le montra pas. Il parla même à Percy (de jeux vidéo, et de musique, surtout).

— Tu vois, si j'étais resté dans mon époque, je ne connaitrais pas David Bowie _maintenant_. Ni Lou Reed, d'ailleurs. Ou The Doors. Enfin, un tas de trucs.

— Ouais, mais mec, si t'étais resté là bas, tu aurais connu leurs années d'or ! Imagine un peu ça ! Avait objecté Percy. Comment tu peux ne pas regretter ?

— Je sais pas, j'aurais tout aussi pu passer complètement à côté. De toute façon, je ne vois pas par quel moyen je pourrais préférer mon époque à celle-ci…

Percy s'était mordu la lèvre, parce que oui, bien sûr que Nico préférait cette époque. Il n'avait jamais connu l'Italie des années quarante, mais voir passer quelque chose comme la seconde guerre mondiale ne devait pas être si agréable que ça. Il se demanda quel genre de situation Nico avait connu là-bas. Peut être qu'un jour il se sentirait assez proche de lui pour pouvoir lui poser la question, mais maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de rappeler à son ami de mauvais souvenirs.

C'était plus marrant de parler de musique, de toute façon.

— Pas faux. Tu as des bons gouts musicaux, pour un-

— Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu t'apprêtais à dire pour un punk ou un truc du genre, je te jure que tu passera la fin de tes jours suivit par zombie.

— … Italien… termina Percy

Nico haussa un sourcil, étirant ses lèvres fines en un sourire narquois. Peut être qu'il était de meilleure humeur. Percy était totalement incapable de déchiffrer le jeune italien, mais il tenait absolument à continuer à vivre sans trainer un mort-vivant partout, juste parce qu'il l'avait un peu embêté.

Il songea à ses amis de la Colonie, qu'il verrait sûrement le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, Rachel ne serait pas énervée parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter plus tôt. Peut être même qu'il pourraient boire un coup autour de la table de ping pong, avec Nico.

Et la présence de Nico di Angelo était importante, parce qu'il devait absolument le convaincre de rester avec eux, cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'avoue que je me suis plutôt bien amusée à écrire celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera, en gros, "Annabeth, pendant ce temps..." pour changer un peu de POV. Je me suis rendue compte qu'au final je pourrais lui refiler plus de parties que voulu, et puis j'aime bien Annabeth :) **

**Enfin bref, les choses avancent tranquillement entre Percy et Nico, et vous aurez aussi quelques explications là-dessus au prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, vous êtes adorables ! Bisous !**


End file.
